AMG! Winter Tales 2017
by HotelKatz
Summary: The sequel to Winter holiday 2016. All will be rather short, about 500 words or so.
1. Bodyswitch! Hild Keiichi

Disclaimer: I do not own Ah! My Goddess

-oOoOoOo-

Mara walked into the abandoned arcade, carrying groceries. She had just gotten her paycheck and had been feeling hungry.

"Lady Hild, I'm going to be having instant Ramen. What would you… like… to… " Mara uttered as she just noticed what was happening in the main room.

A panicking Hild was on her knees and looking at her hands and body, as if hoping she was stuck in a nightmare. Nearby her was a nonplussed Keiichi, who also was looking at his hands. However, it was more like he was contemplating if he should trim his fingernails himself or go to a salon.

After a few moments, Mara yelled, "What's going on?!"

Keiichi turned towards Mara and calmly answered, "Oh hello, Mara-chan! I tried out something I ordered, but as you can see…"

Keiichi gestured to Hild as he added, "It backfired."

Glaring at Keiichi, Mara dropped her groceries as she growled, "What did you do to Lady Hild, you worthless-"

Keiichi glared back. For some reason, Mara found herself too scared to more or continued glaring.

After calming down, Keiichi answered, "I am Hild and Keiichi is trapped in my hot body, Mara-chan."

After a few moments, Mara uttered a flat, "What."

"I know, I know. It seems impossible that I, Hild, Daimakaichō, could ever have such a failure like this," Hild said, leaning back and covering their head with the back of their hand in a dramatic fashion. After a moment, Hild stood straight up and cheerfully added," But it happens. Now we either wait for it to wear off, call to get a refund and a cure, or get

Mokkurkalfi to make something that'll help us."

"Ooohhhkay… Can we used this to our advantage?" Mara asked as she picked up the groceries.

As Mara headed to the kitchen, Hild asked, "How?"

"Well, either you cancel the wish Keiichi made, or you trick Belldandy into becoming a demon!" Mara explained as she was putting away her groceries. "I can whip up some parasite that can turn her into a demon and you can slip it onto her by seducing her!"

Even though Hild was in a different room and had walls between them, Mara could feel the glare coming from the Daimakaichō. It made her previous glares seem warm by comparisons.

"Ba… Bad idea?" Mara squeaked.

"Quite," Hild said.

Mara had no idea if Hild could harm her while stuck in a human body, but Mara was not willing to find out.

"Anyways, I have bigger fish to fry," Hild answered as she walked in and poured a glass of water. "Like helping Keiichi out."

"Wh-why?" Mara quietly uttered, too afraid to look at Hild.

"The whole 'staring at my body' thing was amusing at first, but it's getting old," Hild muttered as she walked back to Keiichi.

After splashing Keiichi, he uttered, "What the hell, Hild?! Why did you put me in your body?"

"It was an accident. I was aiming to use a special remote controller to control your body and put you in perverse accidents with various women while around Belldandy," Hild answered with a shrug. "Y'know, like in most cookie-cutter manga nowadays."

"Well, fix it! Fix it now!" Keiichi loudly said as he stood up and glared at Hild. Seeing that Hild wasn't scared at all, Keiichi said, "I'm in your body with your powers. Don't act so calm about it!"

"You think I never thought this might happen? I'm the kind of lady to boobytrap her own body, due to her position in existance and magical power. Besides, you have no idea how to use my powers," Hild replied. She raised an eyebrow in a cocky way and added, "Besides… Not only am I trying to undo this little accident for both our sakes, but we both know you're too much of a nice guy to harm anyone weaker than you."

Keiichi glared at Hild before huffing and sitting down on a nearby chair. He muttered, "I hope this gets done before Belldandy finds out. This whole thing will make everything too weird…"

"You're telling me. Just imagine Urd's reaction! She'd freak out and she'd have every right to be" Hild exclaimed as she sat down as well, making sure to stay away from Keiichi for his own comfort.

"I think she would declare it all too weird for her and hide out in her room! That's what I'm planning on doing!" Mara said from the kitchen, calmed down enough to speak to Hild.

-oOoOoOo-

Notes from HotelKatz: sorry about being late. Meant to post this on the first. I guess this means December 2nd gets two chapters. One in the morning and one at night.

Like with the other fics in this series, most chapters will be about 500 words and posted once a day.

This was requested by BladeKnightmare in their review of the Winter Tales 2016 fic.


	2. Sister switch! Urd Belldandy

Disclaimer: I do not own Ah! My Goddess

-oOoOoOo-

Keiichi was wandering through the temple, trying to decide what to look for the bargain sale next week.

'Should I hope for a washing machine? Might be able to get a really cheap one if I'm willing to fix one, but that means I would hope nothing happens to my beemer…' Keiichi thought.

"Keiichi! Keiichi! I have wonderful news!" Belldandy cheerfully said as she flew at Keiichi and hugged him.

"Oh? What is it?" Keiichi asked back, wondering if he should hug her back. After a few moments, he did.

"One of my younger sisters is coming to visit!" Belldandy answered before freeing herself. "I'll go prepare something for her!"

Just before Belldandy left the garage, Keiichi asked, "Wait, Bell! Could you tell me a little about her?"

"Well… Urd's mortal shell is about 21 or so. Bit of a party girl," Belldandy answered. "Anything else?"

"No. I guess I should go stock up on booze, eh?" Keiichi replied with a grin.

"That'd be wonderful, Keiichi! I can make beer-battered fish for dinner!" Belldandy quickly said before vanishing to the kitchen.

-o-

"So… Why are we waiting in the living room?" Keiichi asked as Belldandy was setting up their food by the TV. He was helping her put the food on the table he moved from the kitchen.

"You'll know when it happens," Belldandy answered, sounding a little exhausted emotionally.

As he sat on the couch, Keiichi felt bad and wondered if he was to blame. Before he could apologize, the TV turned itself on and Belldandy put herself besides the TV.

The screen showed something like before some Hollywood premiere, where Celebrities got out of limos and greeted the screaming crowds before entering the building.

Some announcer voice uttered as a limo rolled up to a red carpet, "And coming in now, the number one Goddess of Love, the flirtatious flinger of fires, the lovely lightning lobber, the master mixer of potions, the Norn of the Present… URD!"

As the last word was announced, a woman stepped out of the Limo. She had platinum hair, tan skin, and a rather curvy figure. She wore a black qipao with white flowers. She waved to the screaming crowds as the announcer voice asked, "Urd! What do you have planned next?"

"Who is-" Keiichi began before Belldandy shushed him as she grabbed a nearby newspaper.

"Well… I plan on visiting my older sister to see what kind of guy she has wrapped around her finger!" Urd said as she began to sashay up to the camera. She stopped as she added, "In fact… I'll do it… right… about… NOW!"

She then leapt at the screen, leaving the TV and landing on the ground. As Urd stood up, she turned off the TV and made a sexy pose as she uttered, "Ta-da! The one and only Urd! So...where's my sister?"

Belldandy walked past Urd, smacking her on the head with the newspaper. Belldandy sat besides Keiichi and said, "I'm here… I don't know why you wanted to do that flashy opening, Urd."

Rubbing the back of her head, Urd said, "Well… you do have some big shoes for me and Skuld to fill, what with all the licenses you like to get…"

"I merely want to make sure I can protect everyone I care about," Belldandy said before gesturing to the food in front of her and Keiichi. "But enough of that. Please sit down and eat."

"Alright, Christmas cake," Urd said as she sat on the nearby chair, enjoying Belldandy's glare.

-oOoOoOo- 

Notes from HotelKatz : And this is manticore-gurl071134's question, 'What if Skuld or Belldandy was the oldest?'

In this, Belldandy is both the oldest of the three and the norn of the past. That means her mortal shell is about 25 years. In case it's not obvious, there's a bit of a stigma about women and being 25 years old, although the internet says it's becoming discredited and replaced by the age of 31.

I tried to make Belldandy a bit more world-weary, simply because she's had to deal with both Urd and Skuld as younger siblings.

As you read, Urd's the middle child and the Norn of the Present. Thus, she has a much bigger need for attention and Belldandy's presence no longer makes Urd feel the need to be a big sister. In fact, there'd probably be a lot of competition between the two. Perhaps to the point where either Peorth's presence is not needed or Peorth's competitions are more serious, difficult, or far more risky. However, Belldandy probably was better able to comfort Urd over her problems and difficulties as the two grew up.

I doubt Skuld would have any real changes.

Maybe that'll change when we get to the next chapter?

I wonder if there's a series moral with whatever Norn position Belldandy has?


	3. Sister switch! Skuld Belldandy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Ah! My Goddess

-oOoOoOo-

A 21-year old Skuld looked out the window of the garage and let out a huff.

Keiichi, who was working on his beemer with Skuld, asked, "What's wrong?"

"Belldandy's with Sentaro again," Skuld grumbled, still staring out the window.

"So?" Keiichi asked as he paused to look at the goddess.

"She hasn't introduced us yet," Skuld replied with an angry sigh.

"You do tease her a lot. Maybe she doesn't want to be made fun of in front of her friends," Keiichi retorted as he stood up.

"Hey! I'm not that bad! Urd is!" Skuld said, glaring at Keiichi as she turned around. All of a sudden, there was a flash of light and a letter appeared. Looking at the return address, Skuld began to growl. "Another license? How many will she get before she's satisfied?"

Keiichi let out a huff before he said, "Skuld… I think you tease her because you're intimidated by her."

"I'm not intimidated! I'm just... " Skuld trailed off, trying to think of something.

"Skuld…" Keiichi said, looking annoyed at Skuld.

After a few moments, Skuld looked down and muttered, "I spend years studying and preparing for a first class license. I still haven't gotten one. Then Bell goes and gets on on her first try, all while younger than me. Do you know how that feels?"

"That happens all the time with humans. You'd be surprised how often it happens to me. At least Belldandy never tries to rub it in your face," Keiichi said. "Remember Aoshima? Not a single day went by where he didn't mock me. Only when you showed up did I get any kind of reprieve."

Before Skuld could say anything, Keiichi said, "But there's a divide between you and Belldandy that bothers her. She wonders what can she do to fix it."

Skuld looked at Keiichi and quietly asked, "Why didn't she say anything?"

"I don't know. She never told me," Keiichi said, walking over to Skuld. He hugged her as he said, "I'm not trying to ask for much, but please stop this sense of competition between you and her."

After a moment, Skuld had a sad smile and said, "Could you ask for something easier? Like me creating a machine to stop global warming?"

Keiichi had a chuckle before he said, "I know you can do it, Skuld. I mean, you managed to create a hoverbike, so I could help you save Urd from the Lord of Terror."

Skuld's smile turned a little brighter as she shook her head. "I'll try, but I hope you'll be there to stop me from regressing."

Keiichi's response was to kiss her on the cheek before he returned to his beemer. He asked, "Wanna do that upgrade to my sidecar that you wanted to do a few weeks back? Y'know, the one where it could detach and become its own motorcycle?"

Grabbing a wrench, Skuld said, "Glad to! Can I add in a submarine mode?"

"That's getting a little James Bond-ish, isn't it?" Keiichi asked.

"Please. Q has nothing on me," Skuld answered with a smirk.

"At least you're not calling Sentaro a pervert," Urd muttered as she flew over the two.

"Well… He-he could be!" Skuld exclaimed as she looked at her older sister.

"He's 12 years old and more interested in his bicycle. Bell's mortal shell might look as old, but we both know she can take down Lind easy!" Urd replied, looking on with boredom.

-oOoOoOo-

Notes from HotelKatz : And this is one where Skuld is the middle child and Belldandy is the youngest

I tried to use the brief time that Skuld was an adult as a reference. Where she kinda-flirted with Keiichi and seemed to enjoy teasing Belldandy.

I did do an alternation. Where Canon-Skuld looked up to Belldandy, this version of Skuld doesn't like how Belldandy seems to surpass her. I got that idea from the competition that Canon-Skuld had with Megumi.


	4. Bodyswitch! Keiichi Tyr

Disclaimer: I do not own Ah! My Goddess

Also, I changed the Author's notes in the last chapter, as I realized that it wasn't what manticore-gurl071134 had asked

-oOoOoOo-

Mara was busying reading some gossip magazine when she heard a knock at the door. She tried to ignore it, but the knocking kept going on.

"Mara-chan! See who it is!" Hild called out from her room.

"Very well, Lady Hild!" Mara called back as she stood up and headed to the door. She roughly opened the door and uttered, "Who is-Morisato! What the hell are you doing here?!"

"I came to see Hild," Keiichi said, sounding far more… confident than he normally did.

"Why? Are you here to give up and end your wish with Belldandy?" Mara asked, blocking the door.

"Nope. Just felt like seeing here… Ah, here she is now," Keiichi said, leaning to the side to look behind Mara.

Before Mara could look back, she was flung into a nearby wall by Hild.

Hild looked at Keiichi for a few moments before she asked, "Tyr?"

"Yes. There was an accident that switched me and Keiichi," the short dark-haired man began. "It's really quite interesting and-

"How? Shouldn't the Judgement gate keep us apart?" Hild asked with some panic, grabbing Tyr and lifting him up into the air.

"My guess is that it's based on bodies, not souls," Tyr answered. "Could you put me down?"

Hild nodded, but stepped inside the arcade and magically shut the door before letting Tyr down. Before he could even speak, Hild hugged his head into her bosom as she cried out with tears in her eyes, "Oh, how I wanted to meet you once more, Tyr! I was willing to do almost anything! I do mean ANYTHING!"

Tyr's response was muffled. After a few moments, Hild loosened her hug to let Tyr breath. As he took deep breaths, he uttered, "Mortal bodies are so fragile and require so much air! I almost died from your boobs!"

Hild giggled like a schoolgirl before she asked, "Well… since you're here… wanna give Urd another sibling?"

Tyr glared at Hild. Though it lacked the power because of the mortal body, the glare held enough presence to make Hild drop her arms from his body.

"Hild, I came here to chat, not to make Belldandy's relationship with Keiichi awkward," Tyr said.

"I guess asking you to stay in that body, so you could stay with me is also out of the question?" Hild weakly asked, getting another glare. "Skipping to another subject, what's going on with Keiichi?

Tyr sighed before he muttered, "My secretary was warned about the switch and is helping him and a select few deal with it until all my daughters find a way to get everything back to normal. Speaking of which, I imagine they'll be quite upset I snuck out to speak with you."

An evil smile appeared on Hild's face as she asked,"What about Ansuz?"

Tyr's eyes widened as he quietly said, "Oh no…"

-o-

Keiichi was walking around Tyr's office. Which wasn't much, as it consisted of a glowing orb, several pillars, and floor with a lot of runes.

"Huh… You think there'd be a desk or something that has pictures that could tell me more about Tyr…." Keiichi muttered when the door opened.

Looking back, Keiichi was surprised to see Ansuz walk in. Then his surprise turned to shock when she snapped her fingers and magically changed her goddess clothes to a really skimpy two-piece bikini.

"Oh, Tyr… I managed to get some free time and-" Ansuz cooed as she sashayed towards Keiichi.

The door slammed opened and Tyr's secretary cried out, "Ansuz! There was an incident that caused Tyr and Keiichi Morisato to switch bodies! I apologize for not telling you in time!"

Ansuz looked back at the secretary and then at Keiichi. She asked, "Is this true?"

"Yes, Ansuz-san," Keiichi said with a nod.

After a moment, Ansuz's face turned red from embarrassment. She quickly snapped her fingers to return her clothes back to normal. As she strode out of the room at a rapid pace, she ordered, "This never happened."

-oOoOoOo-

Notes from HotelKatz: And this was based on a question that Worldbringer of Joseun asked in their review.

I couldn't answer all of what they asked. Belldandy seeing Keiichi in her father's body is too much of a variable. It really depends on the writer.

Personally, I'd probably write her as keeping her distance.


	5. Slight crossover with Megas XLR

Disclaimer: I do not own Ah! My Goddess or Megas XLR

-oOoOoOo-

Urd hopped out of the TV, dragging Skuld and Belldandy with her. She yelled out, "Keiichi! We're back!"

After a few moments, the goddesses were surprised that Keiichi didn't appear. Skuld asked, "He didn't run off and get hitched to a mortal woman, did he?"

"No. We were only away for a month, like we promised. See?" Belldandy said, pointing at a nearby calendar. It did show that only a month had passed.

"So where is he?" Urd grumbled. "I wanted him to miss Belldandy so much, he would've slipped her some tongue the moment we came back."

"Let's check the garage," Belldandy suggested.

Her sisters nodded before following her outside. There, they found Keiichi was waxing a car.

"What a cute car!" Belldandy said, clasping her hands together.

Urd tilted her head and asked, "Alright, how did you get your hands on a 1971 Barracuda? This is Japan and a car like this is way too expensive for your meager budget."

"Well, it involves me getting finally fed up with Tamiya and Otaki because of-" Keiichi began.

"Why is the inside filled up with so much stuff?" Skuld asked, pointing at the various controllers and computers that lined the dashboard.

"Oh… that. Well… I found something when I was checking the junkyard," Keiichi began as he began to head towards a switch that wasn't there the month before. He gestured for the Norns to come with him as he said, "I could tell you, but I'd rather show you."

Just before he could pull the switch, Urd asked, "You've gotten really lonely and bored while we were away, didn't you? I mean, I expected you to spend most of it pining for Belldandy and then you planning a getaway for just the two of you! Maybe even making plans for your friends to run interference between Skuld and Me and you two!"

"Other than what I want to show you, the entire month was pretty boring," Keiichi answered.

Just as he tried to pull the switch, Urd added, "Maybe Mara hypnotizing you into loving her. Now that would get Belldandy mad enough to start a fight, making it all awesome!"

Keiichi, Skuld, and even Belldandy gave Urd a flat glare.

"...Well, it would, wouldn't it?" Urd asked.

"Let's just get this over with," Keiichi said before he pulled the switch.

All of a sudden there was a rumble for a few seconds before a giant robot body rose up from under the Barracuda. The robot body was blue with flame decals. It even had two

The Norns stared in surprise and shock for some time before Urd asked, "Wha… How? Where did you get a giant robot?!"

"It's Japan," Keiichi answered, as if that was all that needed to be said. "And Tamiya, Otaki, and I agreed to name it 'Megas XLR'. Not too sure what the letters mean, though."

"And you used a car to be the head of a giant robot?" Belldandy asked, wondering if Keiichi needed a few healing spells.

"Well, why not?" Keiichi asked with a shrug.

The three waited for Skuld's response. After a few moments, they looked at the youngest.

Skuld looked like she had seen magnificence in all its glory. Her eyes literally had stars and she was drooling a little.

"Skuld?" Belldandy asked, worried about her sister.

Urd shook Skuld, shaking her back to reality as the oldest said, "Earth to Skuld! Heaven does not need a goddess who worships a giant machine!"

When Skuld shook her head to get back to normal, she muttered, "S-sorry. Got caught up in seeing such a glorious machine after a month of only magic."

"Do you have some device that can tell you what a machine can do?" Keiichi asked with a grin.

Skuld produced a some goggles that had a bunch of techno gadgets on it. After putting them on and staring at Megas for a minute, Skuld stared at Keiichi in the same reverence as Belldandy as she cried out, "Keiichi Onii-sama! Please let me work on Megas!"

-oOoOoOo-

Notes from HotelKatz : This is something I toyed with a few times.

A slight crossover with a show I loved to watch when I was younger, _Megas XLR_.

That show references a lot of movies and anime. Let's go for a small number. Captain Harlock, Sailor Moon, Transformers, Godzilla, Science Ninja Team Gatchaman, Space Battleship Yamato, Mazinger Z, Evil Dead, and more!

Is it a show for everyone? No, not really. It's a western animated show that has giant robot fights and humor. Not one serious bone in its body.


	6. Sister switch! Urd Skuld!

Disclaimer: I do not own Ah! My Goddess

-oOoOoOo-

Keiichi was in his room, trying to decide where he should take Belldandy on their date that would occur in a week.

"Movie and going to a restaurant is the standard date, but it kinda seems to be insulting to Belldandy's cooking pride. Picnic?" Keiichi muttered before he closed his eyes and leaned back a little. "Making Belldandy do all the work makes me look like a jerk. Go to an auto show? Is she interested?"

"Were it Skuld you're taking, you'd be right on the money," Urd answered, appearing out of nowhere and scaring Keiichi.

"Gah! Urd!" Keiichi cried out before glaring at the goddess. When he calmed down, he realized Urd could help him. "Urd, you know her better than I do. Where can I take her on a date that'll make her really happy?"

"Bell's a sweet girl, but rather milquetoast for the most part. I think it's because she's been so busy helping others, that's she's afraid of getting mad or developing a strong opinion… Well, outside of getting licenses, that is," Urd explained with a shrug. "So you got my help when you got Belldandy to stand up to Skuld."

"So… you're saying…" Keiichi began.

"She's almost a blank state and would appreciate getting a chance to not have to be Belldandy the goddess and get to see what Belldandy the person likes," Urd finished.

Keiichi blinked his eyes before he said, "For a 12-year old goddess, you're-"

"Hey! I only look 12 years old to you bub because of reasons beyond your mortal comprehension!" A glaring Urd cried out as she raised her arms and tried to look intimidating as she wiggled her fingers. She failed because her mortal shell made her look adorable.

"Yeah, right," Keiichi muttered.

"Oh, you'll feel sorry when my shell grows up. And this is the reason why…" Urd said as she handed Keiichi a picture.

He looked at it and was surprised to see what looked like an older Urd, dressed in a low-cut dress, her hair tied up to resemble horns, and her facial marks were red stars.

"Yup. when I grow up, my boobs will be bigger than Belldandy's or Skuld's!" Urd said with a prideful nod.

Keiichi recalled how angry Skuld got when Megumi came over. Not only did Skuld get mad at her mechanical skills being rivaled, but she was furious at Megumi having a bigger bosom.

"You think being the oldest out of you three would make Skuld mature," Keiichi grumbled.

"Yeah, Doesn't make much sense. Betcha it's probably because she's the oldest one, Skuld feels she has to be the best, so she can protect us," Urd replied with an indifferent shrug. "But Bell went and showed she has more talent in her little finger than all of us."

"So why aren't you feeling so jealous of her?" Keiichi asked, wondering if Urd was bottling her resentment.

"I never went through a time where Belldandy wasn't a part of my life. Skuld did," Urd answered. "As for an answer to your earlier question, try a picnic where the two of you make the food together."

-oOoOoOo-

Notes from HotelKatz: And this is manticore-gurl071134's question, 'What if Skuld or Belldandy was the oldest?'

Skuld's the oldest and Urd's the youngest.

Odd that Urd being younger seems to have her more mature, while Skuld being older has her being more immature.

Then again, this is just a quick look.


	7. Alternates! Keiichi Hild Switch!

Disclaimer: I do not own Ah! My Goddess

-oOoOoOo-

In the abandoned arcade, Mara had numerous newspapers out, all opened to the coupon section.

"Let's see… If I make a stop to Fukuoka, I can get 30 percent off of some beef, then I'll hit Osaka to get some fish, I'll then-" Mara muttered before the front door was opened behind her.

Looking behind, Mara saw that it was Keiichi who was swaggering in.

"Morisato! What are you doing here?" Mara exclaimed as she stood up.

Leaning against some arcade cabinet, Keiichi began, "Hello, Mara, I-"

"Wait a minute! I can use this!" Mara exclaimed as she quickly looked around for something.

As they watched Mara search around in a panic, Keiichi said,"Mara, that might be a bad idea. Trust me on this."

"Who'd trust you? You're just some dumb mortal and- Ah-ha! Found it!" Mara cackled, as she held up some rope.

"Polypropylene braid? I hate how thick the knots can get with that, Mara," Keiichi grumbled before Mara grabbed him and spun him around. Then Mara quickly tied him up, binding his arms to his body and tying his legs together before stopping him.

"Now you're my prisoner, Morisato! Belldandy will have to do whatever I say to make sure you'll stay safe!" Mara cackled.

Keiichi looked down and studied how they were tied up. After a few moments, they sighed and said, "Mara, this is a rather boring way to tie someone up. Why not spice things up with Frogtie? Y'know, tying them ankle-to-thigh and their arms tied behind their back?They'd have a harder time trying to get away and if you feel like it, you could use them like a chair!"

Mara looked offended at the suggestion. She stomped towards Keiichi and poked them with a single finger, knocking the mortal over. Mara got on her knees and leaned in close to Keiichi as she said, "I have no desire to seduce you, Morisato!"

Thanks to Mara's bad luck, Belldandy arrived and only heard the latter half of what Mara had said. When Belldandy gasped, Keiichi and Mara noticed her. Keiichi briefly had an evil smirk before making their face look panicked and said, "Belldandy! Help! She's trying to seduce me! She even went as far as to tie me up!"

"Wha-" Mara uttered before getting roughly pushed away by a wind spell. She hit a wall and was knocked out.

"Keiichi! Whatever possessed you to come here?" Belldandy said as she rushed over to Keiichi and began to untie him.

"I thought I heard something in here. I mean, it was abandoned ever since I came to Nekomi and there's never anything really dangerous in this place," Keiichi answered. Inwardly, Hild thought, ' _Well, that was kind of fun. Reminded me of when Tyr beat up Thor to impress me. Gonna have to make a note to punish Mara later for being boring, though.'_

After Keiichi stood up, they said, "Well, shall we leave this place behind, Bell?"

Belldandy nodded, thus before the two left the abandoned arcade.

-o-

In a nearby room, someone in a child-sized form was waking up.

"Wha…. What happened?" Keiichi muttered as he slowly stood up. Then he saw something that frightened him.

Chibi-Hild.

"Gah! Someone help! Hild's trying to get… Get… "Keiichi uttered, trailing off a little as he realized that Chibi-Hild was mimicking every panicked flailing he was doing. On a whim, he looked up and saw that he had been right in front of a large mirror. He then looked at his hands. Seeing that they were Chibi-Hild's, Keiichi screamed.

"Lady Hild! What's the matter?" Mara cried out as she suddenly appeared. As she had spooked Keiichi, a still-panicked Keiichi punched Mara, knocking her out once more.

-oOoOoOo-

Notes From HotelKatz :

This is an alternate version of the first chapter.

While the original idea for the chapter was asked by BladeKnightmare, this chapter came about because I posted a link on the Goddess Relief Office forum and I received a quite helpful opinion.

The owner of the forum, Keiichi Morisato, gave a few suggestions for this chapter. Like making Hild more like her canon self and having Mara tie Hild up while thinking they were Keiichi, right before Belldandy walked in.


	8. Keiichi the electric vampire?

Disclaimer: I do not own Ah! My Goddess

-oOoOoOo-

Keiichi slowly woke up, hearing Belldandy's voice in a weird echo.

"Keiichi? Keiichi? Oh my goodness! Please don't fall asleep!" Belldandy cried out as Keiichi opened his eyes. Everything was a blur, though the biggest blur was revealing itself to be Belldandy.

"Bell? What happened?" Keiichi asked. His throat felt dry and he felt hungry… though for what, he had no idea.

"You don't remember? I guess that might be for the best, since Mara was responsible…" Belldandy said, sounding angry near the end.

"Wha… What did Mara do?" Keiichi asked, his eyesight cleared up enough to let him know he was in the living room of the temple. He currently was laying on the couch, while Belldandy was on her knees, hovering over him.

"Do you really want to know, Keiichi?" Belldandy asked as she held one of his hands in concern.

"Considering it involved me, yes," Keiichi answered. "And maybe something to drink I'm kinda thirsty."

"I'll get some water," Belldandy said, as she stood up and skipped out of the room.

Keiichi sat up and rubbed his stomach, trying to figure out what he was hungry for. When Belldandy returned, she was carrying a tray that had a few glasses and a pitcher of water. Keiichi gave her a smile and asked, "So what did Mara do?"

As she poured a glass for Keiichi, Belldandy answered, "Urd and I had been browsing a store. I was looking for ingredients for dinner and she was looking for earthly counterparts for some of her heavenly potion ingredients. When we were returning home, Mara was flying away from here."

Keiichi took the glass and drank it. After a few more glasses, he muttered, "What? Did she wing me with a spell?"

"Maybe. We don't know for certain. Just in case, we contacted someone who Urd claims is Mara's equal in genetics, " Belldandy answered. She then looked towards the doorway and called out, "Urd! When did they say they they could come?"

"In a few days, Bell," Urd called out. When she walked in, Keiichi felt his hunger spike. "They have a few cases they need to finish and-"

Urd didn't have a chance to finish before Keiichi launched himself at her, tackling her in the process. He lightly bit her on the side of her neck. Keiichi was surprised that energy was flowing from her and into his throat.

"Keiichi! Keiichi! Get off of me! Stop that! Sto… Stop…. Ohhhh, that feels… No! Get off!" Urd cried out, her face blushing more and more. "Stop… Sta… Sta… Oh, kami!"

Belldandy was stunned when Keiichi launched himself and attacked Urd. But when Urd wrapped her arms around Keiichi like a lover, Belldandy stomped over and quickly separated the two.

"Keiichi! Urd! What are you doing?!" Belldandy cried out, as she looked upset with the two.

"I… I… don't know what came over me. Urd walked in and I just… lost control," Keiichi said, getting scared.

After a few moments, Urd said, "I think… some of my electric energy was drained. Maybe Mara turned him into some kind of energy vampire?"

An idea came to Urd making her say, "Hey, Keiichi. See if you can make some erectity between your fingertips. Try willing it."

Keiichi spread his fingers and tried to do as Urd asked. Within moments, some barely visible electricity crackled between his fingers.

"Huh... " Urd muttered as she rubbed her neck. With a sly smile, "Wanna drain a bit more from me and see what else you can do?"

"Urd!" Belldandy and Keiichi cried out.

"Hey! It really felt good! And besides, for all we know, Mara might've made him immortal if he gives me a hickey every so often," Urd retorted.

"If he gives anyone a hickey, it will be me!" Belldandy said, hugging Keiichi close to her. When he didn't bite her, Belldandy asked, "Keiichi? Why aren't you biting me?"

"I don't know. Maybe Mara only made it so I only can feed from Urd?" Keiichi asked.

"And probably Mara or any other demon…" Urd grumbled as she rubbed her chin in thought.

-oOoOoOo-

Notes from HotelKatz : Loosely inspired by the first two inFamous games and maybe the Legacy of Kain games.

Where this continued, would a romance occur between Urd and Keiichi?


	9. Keiichi the Ki user

Disclaimer: I do not own Ah! My Goddess

This is a continuation of AMG! : What if : Winter Holiday 2015 edition!'s Chapter 25

-oOoOoOo-

Belldandy and Keiichi were in a forest outside of Nekomi. They were sitting on the ground, due to Belldandy trying to teach Keiichi how to heal with the energies found in nature.

Even with the changes to his body that Peorth gave him from his wish, Keiichi was having trouble reaching out.

Trying to visualize energies from his body and then mixing with the energies of nature was...awkward. It felt like he was touching wet shuddering leaves and roots with his fingers. Not only did it feel silly, but he didn't feel like he was getting stronger or recover faster. Belldandy kept claiming he was doing well for a beginner.

After letting out an annoyed sigh, Keiichi said, "Bell, I'm not sure Nature is my element. I mean, it's nicer than the city, but I think I felt stronger when I was riding around on my beemer. Could my element be wind? You know, like yours?"

"While I prefer wind, I can use other elements," Belldandy replied. With some embarrassment, she added, "I did try to use lightning on Urd when she made me mad back when she came here… and I accidentally used some on you… I still feel bad about it."

"Hey, I forgave you then and I forgive you now," Keiichi quickly said. When he tried to stand up to comfort her, she motioned for him to remain sitting.

"As for your question, nature provides all. If wind is what your ki prefers, then we'll work your training around it. But it would look pretty foolish for you if you tell people you need to recover your ki and then you either start running around or get on your beemer and ride away," Belldandy said, smiling a little bit if to take some of the sting off.

"We live in a city. We don't get a lot of nature as much as we'd like," Keiichi said back.

"You'll get enough for most usage of your Ki abilities, going by this," Belldandy replied, holding up the instruction book Peorth left him.

Keiichi nodded before a wry smile appeared on his face as he said, "Betcha if she learned about them, Megumi would want the same abilities I now have."

"But she isn't up for a wish," Belldandy began. This time, Keiichi raised a hand to stop her.

"I know and I don't want her to go through the same pain I did," Keiichi said before he shuddered a little as he remembered the pain that had shot through his body when Peorth granted his wish for Ki.

Deciding to take his mind off the past, Belldandy stood up and asked, "Well, I guess we could try you practicing a few moves. Let's try a simple energy ball."

Keiichi stood up, closed his eyes, and held his hands close together like he was holding a small ball. He tried his best to imagine and will his internal energy into a small ball between his hands.

After some time, Belldandy gasped, "Keiichi… it's beautiful…"

Keiichi opened his eyes and looked down. In his hands was a see-through sphere, with what looked like an odd diamond in the middle.

-oOoOoOo-

Note's from HotelKatz:

Kombatant88 had asked 'what if keiichi learned how to use ki?'

I've been playing Dragonball Xenoverse as of late. So I guess that made me want to write this. And I guess I remembered the scene in the anime where Gohan teaches Videl how to use Ki.

This chapter was late because FFN was acting up for me.


	10. Stuck to you

Disclaimer: I do not own Ah! My Goddess

-oOoOoOo-

Skuld glared at Peorth and Keiichi and muttered angry things that she was told never to say.

"Whatcha problem, Skuld," Urd asked, suddenly appearing and using Skuld's head to rest one of her arms. Skuld pointed at the scene in front of her.

Peorth and Belldandy were holding Keiichi's hands. The three were watching nature behind the temple.

"Huh… A bit odd, but why so angry?" Urd asked Skuld. Skuld's angry growl got Peorth's attention. Peorth looking back

"There had been a bug escaped to here. For some reason, it seemed more intellegent than most buts. When Belldandy and I smashed it, there was an explosion. When we came to…" Peorth said, holding up Keiichi's hand.

"Keiichi had been trying to drag us to safety," Belldandy continued. "A side effect of the explosion had somehow made us stuck to Keiichi's touch… Like the time Keiichi and I were stuck holding hands."

"But dragging someone by the hand is one of the worst ways to drag someone!" Urd quickly said. Skuld shook Urd off of her head.

"They're stuck to Keiichi and that's what you're concerned about?" Skuld asked as she glared at Urd.

"I wanted to make sure of something. Keiichi's not all that bright," Urd answered with a shrug.

"I didn't drag them by the hands. I did my best to carry them on my shoulders," Keiichi spat out, trying not to look at Urd.

Urd noticed what Keiichi was trying to do. "Kei… I'm right here… Wait. so when you learned you were stuck to them, what part of their bodies were your hands on?"

"Never you mind, Urd," Peorth coldy answered.

"Oohhh… That makes it more interesting to find out!" Urd gleefully said.

"Urd, I ask that you stop," Belldandy said. She sounded annoyed, but it was enough to rain on Urd's parade.

As her shoulders slumped, Urd floated off, "Ruin my fun, why don't cha?"

Bringing out her chainsaw, Skuld asked, "I have a way to get Keiichi off your hands! I'll even make some robot hands for him!"

Before Peorth or Belldandy could say anything, Keiichi tried to run off. His panicked run was stopped by Belldandy and Peorth refusing to move.

Peorth sighed before she looked at Belldandy and asked, "Shall you or I calm down Keiichi?"

"I'll talk to Skuld," Belldandy answered before she gestured for Skuld to sit beside her. "Please leave your chainsaw behind, Skuld."

After a few moments, Skuld reluctantly did so. She muttered, "I don't like this... "

"Do you think we like it? Keiichi kept apologizing to the point where I had to order him to stop," Belldandy replied, giving Skuld a gentle motherly look. "We tried a few spells to fix this, but they didn't seem to do anything. We did learn that the magnetic attraction does slowly weaken over time as long as we don't try to force it."

"So… if I did use Texas chainsaw murder-kun, his blood would get stuck on you?" Skuld nervously asked.

Belldandy nodded before she decided to have a little bit of fun. "It could be worse. Urd, you, and I could be stuck to Keiichi."

Skuld passed out.

-oOoOoOo-

Notes from HotelKatz : Not gonna lie. Was busy on sunday that I forgot to make a chapter until it was too late.


	11. Sister switch! Urd Skuld! part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Ah! My Goddess

-oOoOoOo-

From a distance, Keiichi was watching Skuld and Urd play a video game. Due to their competitiveness almost destroying the household a few times, they had to settle for playing a co-op until they could rein in their tempers.

There was a knock at the door, making Keiichi say, "I'll get it!"

He walked over to the door and opened the door.

"Hello! Is there a goddess named Urd here?" Said a woman in a low-cut dress. She looked like an older version of Urd, save for the red marks on her face and her hair being stylised to look like like either a wave of fire or a willow tree.

Pausing the game, Urd hopped off the couch and quickly walked towards the door. She said, "Let her in, Keiichi. She's my mother."

With Keiichi stepped to the side and let in Urd's mother. As she walked past Keiichi, she said, "Oh, forgive me. My name is Hild."

Looking down to avoid looking at Hild's bosom, Keiichi saw Hild step out of her shoes and then the shoes walking themselves to the side.

Just before Keiichi could close the door, someone said, "Excuse me, but could I stay for the night?"

They were wearing a cloak and what looked like a witch's hat. The woman had cyan-ish long hair.

Keiichi stared at them for a moment before he stepped to the side and said, "Alright. I'll have to let Belldandy know to make more dinner… Might have to go make a quick shopping run…"

"Ah, so that's why Hild came here! I'm Ansuz! I'm Belldandy's and Skuld's mommy!" Ansuz cheerfully said as she took off her hat and hung it on the wall. As Ansuz was taking off her shoes, she asked, " Forgive me for asking, but it's been some time since I saw Belldandy and Skuld in person. How are they?"

"They're… pretty good. Skuld's kinda irritable at times, but she has a good heart. Belldandy's practically perfect," Keiichi answered, feeling a bit sheepish. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, I can't tell you my previous job, but my current one is to wander the Earth, do various deeds here and there, and help judge those who are candidates for a wish," Ansuz said as she stood up and took off her cloak. Under it, she was wearing polo pants and a white shirt. She then shook her head, bringing forth four wings on her head. "Ah… that's so much better!"

"Wander the Earth? Why? Were you punished?" Keiichi asked.

Ansuz giggled before she answered, "No, silly! It was one of Odin's jobs. A really long time ago, he began to delegate a number of his jobs to others. I volunteered and received the wanderer job. Hopefully, I'll be remembered more as a 'Santa Claus' person, rather than a 'Gandalf' one."

"Wait, you mean Odin was both of them?" Keiichi asked in surprise.

Before Ansuz could say something, Skuld's voice said in a mocking tone, "Awww, how cute!"

Keiichi and Ansuz looked and saw a gleeful Hild trying to hug a very reluctant Urd.

"Just let mommy hug you!" Hild exclaimed.

"Get back, Hild! You're making me look uncool in front of the mortal!" Urd exclaimed.

"That is very cute!" Ansuz said with a giggle.

"Mom!?" Skuld exclaimed in horror. Urd stopped to look at how Ansuz leapt towards Skuld, which gave Hild a chance to hug Urd.

Both Urd and Skuld looked mostly embarrassed at how affectionate their mothers were. Keiichi took the chance to go see Belldandy.

"Bell, do we have enough food for two guests?" Keiichi asked.

"Yes, but we will have to go shopping in two days. Who are our guests?" Belldandy answered as she concentrated on making dinner.

"Your mother, Ansuz, and Urd's mother, Hild," Keiichi answered. Belldandy let out a delightful gasp. Keiichi asked, "Forgive me for asking, but did your mom get a divorce with your dad?"

"Hn? No. After Mother received Odin's wanderer tasks, it was pointed out that Hell could see Mother having that job as Heaven getting aggressive with the shares of Earth and perhaps start a war because of it. But Hild offered a way to prevent a war. Thus, she married both Father and Mother," Belldandy explained. She then tensed up, worrying Keiichi. He wished he could see her face, so he could have a better idea of what was going through her head.

"Bell?" Keiichi asked, wondering if he could help her.

After a few moments, she said, "Keiichi… I am a selfish and jealous goddess. No matter what happens in the future, promise me that you will not marry another woman, man, machine, or what-have-you as long as we are together."

"I promise, Bell. You're the best thing to happen to me. There's no way I would do anything to ruin your happiness," Keiichi replied. In a flash, Belldandy hugged him, almost crushing him. "Is their relationship that bad?"

"...No, they are happy with it, though their jobs tend to keep them apart for long periods of time," Belldandy answered. "Father is the head of Heaven, Hild's domain is Hell, while Mother's is Earth. So in a way, their union is uniting Heaven, Hell, and Earth."

-oOoOoOo-

Notes from HotelKatz:

And this was requested in one of Xindran's reviews. I might do one of the alternate ones, like where Ansuz and Tyr divorced. I'm not certain how, though. At the moment, there doesn't seem to be any difference, other than marital status.

As for the guest's idea for using elements from _Devil is a part-timer,_ it does sound interesting. It'd be easier to have Keiichi as a hero for it, but Keiichi being a devil who got a wish?

Now that'd be a challenge and perhaps a fun one at that.

And yes, Santa Claus was based on Odin, or one version of Odin. Why else do you think there were eight reindeer? Sleipnir had eight legs.

Gandalf was also based on Odin.


	12. Dr Goddess and Ms Demon, part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Ah! My Goddess

This is a sequel to _AMG! : What if : Winter Holiday 2015 edition!_ 's chapter 7, Dr. Goddess and Ms. Demon.

-oOoOoOo-

Belldandy was at the dining table, facing what could very well be her best and worst opponent.

Herself.

Or a demonic copy spawned when Urd tried to purge the succubi DNA from the Norn of the present.

"I-" Belldandy and her counterpart said at the same time.

"I'm sorry, you can-

"Forgive me for inter-"

After some time of awkward silence, the demonic copy said, "This is quite annoying, isn't it?"

Belldandy nodded before she asked, "I guess the question is, what should we call you?"

"Belldandy, of course. It is my name," said the Belldandy with red demon marks on her face.

"But Belldandy is my name. Forgive me for saying this, but it was a name given to a goddess and you aren't one," Belldandy said, not liking how her counterpart got depressed at being reminded at how she was not a goddess. ' _Is being a goddess first class that important to me?'_

"There must be some way of settling this…" Both Belldandys said.

-o-

Hild was in the middle of a rare break when her computer terminal began to beep. As she sipped her tea, she checked what had been detected. Her eyes widened at what was onscreen

"Oh? Been awhile since I had to put in those passwords," Hild muttered before she put in a variety of passwords.

After logging in, the screen read

Goddess : Belldandy.

Doublet Parner/s: Welsper; Belldandy.

"Well, now why would Belldandy be her own Doublet? That's either cheating or just plain stupid… I really hope we don't have another Lea situation on our hands," Hild muttered to herself as she put a finger to her temple and began to connect with Chibi-Hild. After a few moments, she let out a barely audible gasp and said, "Well, now. I might be paying them a visit…"

-o-

Keiichi drove in, hoping that Belldandy had cooled down. The last time he saw her, Belldandy was acting so amorously, Urd seemed chaste by comparison. Heck, Belldandy even began to throw spells into the mix, all intended to drive Keiichi mad with sexual desire.

Urd managed to deflect them all and demanded he leave until further notice.

However, only a few days passed before Keiichi's concern for Belldandy grew more than his willingness to obey Urd.

He entered through the back and was surprised to see two Belldandys. He asked, "Belldandy? What's going-"

He was interrupted by the red-marked Belldandy hug-tackling him, crying out, "Keiichi!"

As that Belldandy was rubbing her face against Keiichi's, the blue-marked Belldandy walked up and began trying to separate the two. She said, "I know we both missed Keiichi, but show some restraint!"

The red-marked Belldandy looked at her counterpart and said, "Oh, poo! Just because you're not ready to take that step, doesn't mean I'm not ready!"

"Belldandy! What's going on?" Keiichi asked as the red-marked Belldandy tightened her hold on him.

As Belldandy began to go over all possible ways to free Keiichi, she answered, "Well, the reason I acted like the one hugging you, it was because someone infected me with Succubi DNA. Urd tried to cure me, but it seemed that the infection was in me long enough to become as stubborn as me. So it managed to separate and become their own person."

"And both me and her are madly in love with you!" the Red-marked Belldandy said before she kissed him.

-o-

Welsper had overheard what had been said in the dining room.

"T-T-Two Belldandys? Two? Oh, how I am blessed!" Welsper cried out.

All of a sudden, he was picked up. As he looked back, he spat out, "Hey! Who do you think… you… are?"

A smiling Hild said, "Oh, I think I am the Daimakaichō! One of the most important jobs in existence! Kinda makes me irreplaceable… But you?"

Now the smile became predatory as she added, "You're superfluous."

-oOoOoOo-

Notes from Hotelkatz: This question was from Fox Boss. The question from them was 'What if Hild or Mara somehow injected Belldandy with Succubus DNA?'

The Lea situation is refering a game I liked to play when I was younger. _Evil Zone_. The backstory of the game is that two entities, Lea and Kakarine were in a support relationship that was somewhat similar to the Doublet system. Except that one day, Lea ended their relationship/support system and split herself in many different incarnations in many different dimensions. Kakarine wants to bring her friend back by destroying all of Lea's different forms before she dies from the lack of support.

Truth be told, _Evil Zone_ is a pretty generic anime-influenced fighting game, but can be useful for beefing up the character amount of a fic. Any fic. Yes, it's that generic.

I'm tempted to name Belldandy's demonic counterpart as Beeldandy, in reference of the time I misspelled it that way.

And if Welsper vanishes, I'd have Hild put Blue Lance in the demonic Belldandy. I love The Wasp of The Blue Lance.


	13. Mara's lucky plan, part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Ah! My Goddess

-oOoOoOo-

Chibi-Hild was idly looking through some books in the living room when Mara slammed open her bedroom. Looking up, Chibi-Hild noted that Mara seemed… off.

Mar's hair, which normally was beautifully taken care of, now was all frizzled. Her eyes had bags under them. Mara even was breathing like she had been running in a marathon.

"Mara, are you alright?" Chibi-Hild asked as she debated if she should put her book away. "...Or even sane?"

"Oh ho ho ho! I got it! I got it! I understand why I failed all those times! I finally understand!" Mara cackled.

"Oh? Please tell me," Chibi-Hild asked, putting away her book.

"We need to increase Keiichi's luck!" Mara proudly answered.

A few moments passed. Both demons swore they heard someone cough.

"So… you are saying…" Chibi-Hild began with a smirk. "We need to get Keiichi lucky?"

"Yes!" Mara quickly answered, not getting Chibi-Hild's double entendre. "All of our schemes hinged on the belief that Morisato had normal luck and merely had a series of bad events. BUT! I now realize his luck is so bad, that our attempts at trying to give him bad luck merely push the dial to extreme good luck!"

"...Mara, that… theory is so… poor that I strongly advise taking a vacation," Chibi-Hild said, sounding a little concerned. "I'll even whip up a permission slip, so you can go anywhere."

"No! If we increase his luck, then! Then the goddess relief office will recall Belldandy, since Morisato is no longer the unlucky soul that deserves a wish to make up for his poor life!" Mara immediately said, practically teleporting next to Chibi-Hild. "At the very least, we will be able to net some minor victories against the goddesses, just like they net minor victories from us!"

"Little problem with that. He wished for her to be by his side, remember? There's also the fact that, despite what everyone thinks of her, Belldandy's a bit of a bully when someone tries to interfere with anything she considers one of her tasks," Chibi-Hild replied with a shrug, sounding a little annoyed near the end.

"Bah! All it means is that if she tries to stay, then support will be cut off, letting us seal her for 500 years!" Mara retorted. "So let's alter his luck!"

Chibi-Hild took a deep breath before she held up a glowing paper and asked, " Last chance. Take a vacation, free of charge, free of blame, and free of responsibility."

"Let's try my plan, Lady Hild! I know you can alter his luck better than anyone, thanks to your role as the Daimakaichō!" Mara said with a crazed look in her eyes.

Chibi-Hild sighed, "I know this will fail. I wonder how badly?"

Mara eagerly watched as Chibi-Hild jumped off the couch and headed to an arcade cabinet. The tiny Daimakaichō fiddled with it for a few moments before glowing screens appeared all around Chibi-Hild. She pressed a few here and there until Keiichi's face appeared in one. After studying it for a few moments, Chibi-Hild muttered, "Hn. That is some bad luck, but not the worst I've seen. Maybe Belldandy manipulated the client list to net herself a boyfriend?"

"Well?" Mara asked.

Chibi-Hild pressed a few more times and then waved her hand, making all the screens vanish. "There. His luck has been altered from bad to extremely lucky. I've left an undo command, if it turns out that you just need some sleep, though."

-oOoOoOo-

Notes from HotelKatz : Will Mara's plan succeed? Does her reasoning have any truths in it? Or does she seriously need some sleep?


	14. Mara's lucky plan, part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Ah! My Goddess

-oOoOoOo-

In a mansion on the outskirts of Nekomi, Keiichi and Belldandy were being led around by a maid named Mariel. Though they looked very different, Keiichi thought that Mariel had a similar feel that Belldandy had.

"And the maids that are coming up is the library team. Any books or information you require, they will find it for you or at least give you some sort of lead," Mariel explained as she led them into a library.

Keiichi's jaw dropped when he saw that each shelf was no less than three stories tall. Belldandy merely smiled and said, "Oh my! Kenaz would be ever so pleased to visit here!"

"Forgive me for asking, but who is Kenaz?" Mariel asked.

Remembering that Keiichi asked her to not tell anyone that she was a goddess or she knew of any, Belldandy said, "Oh, merely someone who helped out my family a lot. She just loves reading and researching, though she does have a habit of being a tad elitist."

"Ah. She does sound like she would fit right in with the library team," Mariel said with a smile. Spotting a nearby clock, Mariel asked, "Oh, it's nearly tea time. Shall I procure a pot and some snacks?"

"Please," Belldandy said with a bow. Mariel looked towards Keiichi, who nodded.

"I shall be return shortly," Mariel said before she walked out of the library.

As Keiichi and Belldandy sat down at a nearby table, he sighed in a depressed manner.

"Is everything alright, Keiichi?" Belldandy asked.

"Oh… yeah… yeah… It's just..." Keiichi began, trying to find the words. "We're in a place that's not me. Sure, the place is nice, the maids are friendly and cute-"

Keiichi shut up, worried he might've insulted Belldandy with his last words.

"Oh, I know! Cynthia is absolutely adorable!" Belldandy said, watching the doorway as she waited for Mariel to return. "Although I sense pain and darkness in her... as well as what feels like another personality, but I won't pry unless I absolutely have to."

Keiichi let out a relieved sigh before he continued. "Yeah. I have no idea where Urd went, but I bet she went to either go raid the wine cellar or to see if there's a chemistry lab."

On a rare whim, Belldandy smirked before she said, "Explosions if chemistry lab, power shortages if wine cellar."

After a few moments, Keiichi caught on that she was telling a joke and chuckled. "Skuld seemed quite interested in what invention that Ikuyo Suzuki was working on. Miss Ikuyo didn't seem to have the inventor-feel that Skuld has, though."

"Yes. I fear that Skuld may start something and-" Belldandy said before Mariel returned with a tray that held a teapot, several tea cups, and several plates of cookies. Belldandy cheerfully said "Thank you, Miss Mariel."

"You're welcome, Miss Belldandy!" Mariel replied with equal cheerfulness.

-o-

On the outskirts of the mansion, a well-rested Mara grinned from her hiding spot.

A micro-Chibi-Hild appeared on her shoulder and asked, "So, what's step two? Is it a bunch of question marks?

-oOoOoOo-

Notes from HotelKatz: And part two, where _Ah! My Goddess_ crosses over with _Hanaukyō Maid Tai._

Nothing is planned. Not even I'm sure what will happen next.

I have yet to make a character named Kenaz. I merely googled 'Rune meaning knowledge'. So all I have is a incomplete very basic character outline.


	15. Mara's lucky plan, part 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Ah! My Goddess or Hanaukyō Maid Tai.

-oOoOoOo-

Keiichi was being fitted for some really expensive business suit by a few maids as Mariel and Belldandy stood by.

"I really don't see the need for this. Why can't i wear my normal stuff?" Keiichi asked.

"Not every occasion would allow you to wear your white shirt and denim pants, Keiichi," Belldandy answered.

"While you could, you wouldn't be taken seriously, be seen as a fool, and we'd have to fire a number of the fashion team," Mariel added.

The maids measuring Keiichi gave him puppy dog eyes, making him sigh, "I withdraw my question…"

The maids then went back to measuring and fitting, like nothing had happened.

All of a sudden, a maid was flung through the window, scaring everyone. Belldandy rushed over as she prepared a few spells to heal the maid. Mariel appeared next to Keiichi, prepared to protect him from anything.

"Bell, is she alright?" Keiichi asked as he rushed over to Belldandy, Mariel following after him.

Holding her hands over the maid, Belldandy said with surprise in her voice, "Yes. she was knocked out and protected… by demon magic!"

"Demon?" Mariel asked, a little confused.

"Who could have-" Keiichi began.

"Keiichi! Oh Keiichi! Come out and play!" Mara's voice cried out.

Keiichi ran over to the window with Mariel and Belldandy in pursuit.

In the mansion's courtyard was Mara, a number of maids were lying about. All of which were either knocked out or had a large number of bruises.

"Intruder! I will not let you harm the master of the mansion! Leave now or prepare to die!" One maid said as she pointed a sword at Mara. She had waist-length black hair and a very stern expression.

"Heh. Bring it," Mara uttered.

-o-

 _From a security room..._

"No one can beat Konoe Tsurugi!" Ikuyo Suzuki said. She was a maid with short hair and glasses.

"Yeah. Anyone can beat Mara, especially if you play Rock music," Skuld said with a shrug.

"Really? Then let's try it!" Ikuyo said as she tapped away on her keyboard.

-o-

The speakers in the courtyard began to play rock music, briefly getting Konoe's attention

"Oh no! Now I'm uncontrollably dancing!" Mara said, her tone sounding incredibly fake as she began to dance.

Konoe waited a few moments, wondering if her opponent had gone insane. Her patience ran out after nearly a minute, so Konoe rushed at Mara and swung her sword horizontally..

However, Mara dropped down and avoided the slice. She brought one leg close to her, while she extended the other and making sure to have an arm in place to protect her face. She then used her extended foot to slip behind one of Konoe's and then hooked the maid's foot, making Konoe fall down.

"I learned Capoeira, Morisato! Did you think that I'd be weak to rock music forever?" Mara asked as she got back up, making sure to dance-stomp all over Konoe.

"Stop the music! Someone stop the music!" Keiichi cried out when Mara made sure to stomp on Konoe's hand.

Mariel took out a walkie-talkie and said, "Ikuyo! Cease playing rock, right now!"

To Keiichi's relief, the music stopped. Mara then stopped dancing and stomping on Konoe. Mara then looked towards where Keiichi was and gave an evil smile.

-oOoOoOo-

Notes from HotelKatz: And part three. Mara learning Capoeira does seem like a good way to make her weakness to rock music actually dangerous in my eyes.

I used wikipedia as a reference for the moves, but I tried to make her use Negativa and Negativa Derrubando.


	16. Ah! My Godzilla attack

Disclaimer: I do not own Ah! My Goddess

-oOoOoOo-

"So… What's the plans for today, guys?" Urd asked, having nothing planned.

"Other than Banpei's maintenance, I plan on checking what new parts the computer stores have," Skuld answered as she helped Belldandy pick up the dishes from the table.

"Bell and I will be working a bit of overtime, so dinner will might be late, depending on traffic," Keiichi said as he stood up and stretched a little.

Urd looked towards Belldandy, who said, "I'll make a couple of snacks to help tide your hunger later, but I trust the two of you will wait for us to return."

"Can we order out?" Urd asked, knowing she'd be unable to wait.

"Do you have any money?" Belldandy asked, feeling a little insulted. Whether it was because Belldandy felt Urd was accidentally insulting her cooking skills or Urd had even the smallest doubt in the Norn of the present's trust in her sisters, she didn't know.

Raising her hands up in a plcaiating manner, Urd said, "Hey-hey! Didn't mean to step on your toes! Just wanted to make sure of all options!"

Urd then looked towards Keiichi and asked, "Hey, Kei. Can you spare some yen for takeout?"

Now Keiichi looked insulted. "I gave you some for booze the other day. I need some to refuel my beemer!"

"I can whip up a potion that'll make any Earth fuel seem like gasoline-laced water," Urd replied with a shrug.

Belldandy opened her mouth up to say something, but a short and sudden Earthquake interrupted her.

"What was that?" Skuld loudly asked, scared enough that she held onto Keiichi for comfort.

"I'd say Earthquake, but I didn't sense any seismic activity coming from the Earth!" Belldandy replied before everyone heard something from the outside.

"Screeeeeonk!"

"Okay, just what was that?" Urd asked with panic in her voice.

Keiichi's voice was soft, but cut like a knife. Panic and outright terror was in his eyes as he uttered, "No… It… It couldn't be."

"Keiichi, you're holding out on us. Tell us what it is…" Urd asked, quickly closing on him.

"Gojira…" Keiichi uttered.

"Gorilla-whale? What? Mara decided to splice animals together?" Urd asked, trying to make some humor in the situation.

"Keiichi, that was a character in a movie. There is no way-" Belldandy began before getting interrupted.

"Screeeeeonk!"

With the roar being a lot louder, Belldandy quickly said, "I… could be wrong, though."

The three goddesses and the lone mortal ran out of the temple. Looking around, they saw that the King of the monsters was far off. When Godzilla spotted them, it let out another roar.

"Screeeeeonk!"

"...Okay, Kei. I'm not sure how I was able to miss watching the Gojira movie. So tell me how they were able to take down the giant ugly crater, because I'm not willing to see how much this mortal shell can endure radioactivity," Urd said, looking towards Keiichi.

"There have been a lot of them, ever since 1954. They were able to kill him in the first one with something called the oxygen destroyer. Other than that, Gojira's weakness is either radioactive-destroying bacteria, a Kaiju strong enough to drive him off, or extreme cold," Keiichi answered, trying not to panic. Urd was about to criticize how much of a nerd Keiichi was, but an idea hit him. He quickly grabbed Belldandy and practically yelled, "Bell! I have an idea! If I can find a clip of it, can you and your sisters sing the song that'll summon Mothra?"

"I gather Mothra is a giant moth. Am I right?" Urd asked with a flat look.

Keiichi glared back at her and said, "Yes! And she's a good Kaiju! She'll protect everyone!"

"Right… So while you guys go find a Mothra movie in your collection, I'll go call Lind and see if she's willing to stuff an oversized dinosaur into an ice cube," Urd replied as she headed towards the temple. When she passed by Skuld, Urd asked asked, "If Lind isn't up to the task, can you whip-"

Urd was interrupted by Skuld punching her in the stomach with enough force to make the Norn of the past double over in pain.

"Never insult Gojira, Urd. Never," Skuld spat out. "Heck, I bet you're a Gamera fan."

"I like Gamera! He protects all children!" Belldandy cheerfully said.

"Nooo!" Skuld cried out in horror.

-oOoOoOo-

Notes from HotelKatz :

So Ah! My goddess crossing over with Godzilla. I'm not the first one to do it. ZeroIQ's _Ah! The devil's in the details_ was the first one I read to do it. There was _Hild's Son_ by Kytranis, but that was a multi-crossover that was leading up to it.

Urd not knowing about Godzilla is because this version of Urd is really into soap operas and would change the channel if someone shows up in a rubber dino suit.

I figure most versions of Urd would watch the Godzilla films, if only to mock them in a loving manner.

I probably won't be writing a sequel to this. If I did, I'd probably have Mara be responsible and have the goddesses wind up summoning three or so different Mothras.


	17. Possible recursion, part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Ah! My Goddess

-oOoOoOo-

A beam of light fell from the heavens, hitting the area in front of the four goddesses and Mortal.

"Ready?" Keiichi asked.

Belldandy nodded. So did Skuld and Urd. Peorth looked a little surprised and wondered what the four were talking about.

After the beam of light faded, a blue-haired woman in a Valkyrie uniform appeared. She stood ramrod straight and said, First class Goddess, Special Duty Limited, Lind, repor-"

She never got a chance to finish, as Belldandy quickly knocked her out.

"What the!? Have you gone mad, Belldandy?" Peorth exclaimed. When Urd and Skuld drew in close to Belldandy and Lind, the rose goddess asked Keiichi, "Keiichi, do you realize what sort of trouble we are going to go through once Lind awakens?"

"No, but I imagine that she'd rather we do this, instead of nothing," Keiichi answered as Belldandy put Lind face down and ripped open Lind's uniform. The three goddesses all swallowed a pill before getting to work.

"What did they just take? Is it responsible for their madness?" Peorth asked as she began to shake Keiichi.

"N-n-no! It'll just prevent them and their angels from hearing anything for five minutes!" Keiichi quickly answered before he shoved Peorth back. "Now calm down!"

As Urd poured a potion on Lind's back, Skuld produced a vacuum that had way too many buttons and dials. One that had many seals to prevent all sorts of entities from escaping it. As Skuld put the vacuum on Lind's back, Peorth's eyes widened. She grabbed Keiichi once again and growled, "Why are they going after Lind's angel?"

To his surprise, Keiichi found himself fearing the fury in Peorth's eyes. His knowledge from the manga had led him to believe she was mostly harmless. After gulping some air down, he said as calmly as he could, "They're not going after Lind's angel. They're trying to save both of her angels from an Angel Eater."

Peorth stared at him, wondering if she should read his mind. Before she could come to an decision, she heard a horrible screech. Looking at Lind, Peorth briefly saw what looked like a mutant catfish monster being sucked into Skuld's vacuum. She gasped, "Ho-how?"

"Don't know. But wait," Keiichi calmly said as Skuld then pressed a few buttons on her vacuum. After a few moments, it let out a child-like angel, one with a single wing. The angel looked around and gave a thankful nod to the goddesses before she entered Lind.

Lind woke up mere moments after Spear Mint entered her. She quickly put distance between her and the Norns. Readying for another attack, she uttered, "Norns! What in... "

Her expression went through surprise, shock, shame, and acceptance as Spear Mint told her what had happened. Lind relaxed a little before she asked, "How? How did an Angel Eater…? No. There's more important questions… Like how did you three know about the Angel Eater infecting me?"

After a few moments, Urd said, "What? Can't hear you. Use sign language. Had to use a pill to be deaf in case the Angel Eater broke loose."

Skuld held out the vacuum. Lind walked up and accepted it. After studying it for a few moments, Lind put on a few more seals before teleporting it somewhere safer.

-o-

Chibi-Hild was watching from her safe spot with Mara.

"Rats! How did they figure it out?" Mara growled. "I thought we cloaked ourselves from even Belldandy's gift of prophecy!"

After a few moments, Chibi-Hild rubbed her chin as she said, "Well, Mara, either we have a traitor in our midst…"

Mara looked horrified for a moment before she exclaimed, "I did not betray you, Lady-"

Chibi-Hild grabbed Mara's lips to shut her up as she continued, "Or we need to inspect the weakest link they have."

After Chibi-Hild let Mara's mouth go, Mara asked, "Morisato?"

"Bingo!" Chibi-Hild answered with a wink. "Any of the goddesses all could easily know about the Angel Eater and its abilities. Maybe Skuld could have whipped up a detector and Urd could've had suspicions about it from whatever her contacts are in the Fightning Wings about Lind's odd actions while she was infected by the Angel Eater, so they could've plan ahead. But Keiichi? Even if they told him, why didn't he panic like a mortal should when the Angel Eater appeared as briefly as it did?"

She then held up an Devil's egg and said, "Besides that, I still want to see Belldandy as a demon."

-oOoOoOo-

Notes from HotelKatz : This chapter is a continuation to the first chapter of _AMG! : What if : Winter Holiday 2015 edition!_

This chapter was one of Ceroxon's questions, _What if Keiichi found the manga 'Ah my goddess' in a library, before he met Belldandy?_

So The Angel Eater Arc is dealt with before it can start, but Chibi-Hild suspects something. I chose this arc because… Well, it seemed like the best way to throw everything into chaos for the Goddesses if they used the Manga to thwart the demons' plans way too early.

If I continued this, then I'd probably give Chibi-Hild a kazoo that can mimic the cry of an Angel Eater, just to bring in Blue Lance.

I'm tempted to have Chibi-Hild find copies of the A!MG anime and try to see what can happen from that. If she did have access to the anime or the manga, then there's a good chance that Chibi-Hild would be able to take measures to insure Belldandy's demonification.


	18. Keiichi's father

Keima entered the temple grounds when Sigel appeared.

With a confident look, she said, "An invader, right? A craftsman, right? An agent of the demons, right?"

She raised her hand and looked at it as she muttered," When the Daimakaicho came by earlier… The magnetic storm knocked me out, but…"

Sigel glared at Keima as she growled, "I'm not going to let that happen this time!"

Keima stood up straight and put his hands behind his back. He looked down at her with an eerie grin. "Attacking me… is a bad idea for someone at your power."

Sigel felt that something was horribly off, but chose to ignore it as she yelled, "Rocket Punch!"

She fired off both of her fists at Keima… who brought his hands forward and used a finger on both hands to flick the flying fists back at Sigel. Due to the high speed the fists were flying back at her, Sigel closed her eyes in fright.

The fists crashed into the ground behind Sigel. She tried to use the string connecting her fists to herself to retract them… but looking back, she saw they were embedded in the ground.

As Sigel tried to pull her hands free, Keima said, "While that was a neat trick, you really should figure out what to do if you lose your hands. I think I was told of another android who could shoot lasers out of his arm stumps if he disconnected his hands."

"Help me!" Sigel cried out, making Banpei appear. After scanning Sigel and learning she was alright, Banpei locked onto Keima and let out several loud beeps.

"Going by the way you looked at her, I think you love her. I understand that. So take my advice. Grab a shovel, free her hands, and don't fight me," Keima said as he put his hands behind his back and began to head into the temple. Right as soon as he took a step, many little Banpeis surrounded him and Banpei. After looking around at the mini-robots,, Keima turned towards Banpei, who was drawing an angry scowl on his face. Keima muttered, "Well, I guess you do have a bit of a right to be angry… and I should be towards my son. He really should have told you guys about m-"

Banpei swung his staff at Keima, who caught it with one hand. As Banpei fruitlessly tried to pull his staff out of Keima's hand, Keima raised his other hand up in the air and pointed finger up in the air. With an annoyed look on his face, Keima said, "Word of advice? Don't interrupt me or get in the way of me and my food."

Banpei watched as a rain of energy blasts left Keima's hand, each blast destroying one of the Mini-Banpei robots.

-o-

"The intruder is destroying my robots! We have to stop them before they destroy Banpei and Sigel!"Skuld exclaimed as she drew several bombs and ran outside.

"Skuld, wait!" Urd and Peorth cried out as they chased after her.

"Don't hurt my robots!" Skuld yelled as she threw her bombs at Keima.

Keima quickly pointed his finger at Skuld's bombs and destroyed them.

"To be fair, they started it first," Keima said as he let go of Banpei's staff, making the robot fall on his rear. As Keima stepped away from the robots, put his hands behind his back, and headed into the temple, Skuld ran to help her robots.

"No, you did when you intruded on this place," Urd said, quickly putting herself between Skuld and Keima. Peorth made a rose whip and Urd created several UrdBolts as the latter yelled, "Now either leave or face a goddesses' punishment!"

Keima stopped and turned towards the three goddesses. Soemthing about Keima was bringing memories for both Urd and Peorth. Ones that they couldn't recall, but it was sending shivers down their spines

"I am Keima Morisato, father of Keiichi Morisato. " Keima said. All of a sudden, his body began to shift. He grew leaner and taller. He changed from human to a purple anthropomorphic cat. His clothes changed from a short trenchcoat and pants to something vaguely egypt-inspired. As he wiped his face with one of his hands, he said, "But you might know me better in this form. Beerus, God of destruction."

Peorth and Urd's jaws dropped.

As her hand was shaking from fear, Urd cried out, "H-h-How? Why?"

"Simple. I got bored and didn't feel like taking a nap. So I changed my shell to a mortal human, just to see what it was like," Beerus answered.

"Is Keiichi a god like yourself?" Peorth asked, wondering if she could run away without upsetting Beerus.

"No. He's a human as any other on this planet. Whis helped me ensure that my human shell could only produce humans. That's why he could get a wish from Heaven," Beerus answered. Looking off to the side, he muttered, "Well, he's gotten faster than I thought. Keiichi will be here in a few minutes."

Beerus then changed back to his Keima form as he answered, "And my wife knows about who I really am. So no need to ask that Question. Let's go wait for Belldandy. I've heard she's an expert at cooking."

-oOoOoOo-

Notes from HotelKatz : And this was a request from BladeKnightmare. Beerus is from Dragonball. Specifically, the movie ' _Dragonball Z : Battle of the Gods_ ' and _Dragonball Super_.

I suspect they wanted to have Keiichi to have some abilities from DBZ, as well as some stuff from Beerus. I thought about doing that, but it didn't fit in with A!MG.

As for Beerus and the Kais' role in A!MG in this story, I imagine it to be something like this.

The Kais create planets.

The A!MG cast of gods and demons preserve life on those planets and existence itself.

The gods of destruction destroy planets, so that life can be recreated.

Yes, it's taking elements from Brahma, Shiva, and Vishnu. I hope that doesn't offend anyone. I apologize if it did.

and if Beerus seems out of character, Takano really mellowed him out.


	19. Keiichi's father, part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Ah! My Goddess

-oOoOoOo-Belldandy was preparing dinner for herself, her sisters, Peorth, Keiichi, and his parents. Takano wanted to help, but Belldandy refused.

"Who is going to tell her?" Peorth asked in a whisper as she and URd drew close to the Kitchen.

"You," Urd quickly whispered back.

"Coward!" Peorth whispered as she glared at the norn of the past.

"I'm a known liar and you can't lie!" Urd whispered, glaring back.

Peorth wanted to argue, but was unable to, as Belldandy asked, "Is everything alright, you two?"

"Yeah! Everything's alright now! Yup!" Urd quickly answered, rubbing the back of her head as she nervously smiled.

"I wish I could say the same," Peorth replied with a touch of sorrow in her voice. "Before I tell you why, please put away any knives or sharp objects."

Belldandy put a knife down and looked at Peorth. She said, "Whatever it is, it must be greatly troubling you."

Peorth nodded as she stood in front of Belldandy. Putting her hands on Belldandy's shoulders, Peorth said, "Keiichi's father told us who he is before you arrived."

"He's a glassblower and he works with Takano. He told us that a few minutes ago and I detected no lie in his words," Belldandy replied, not sure how that could trouble Peorth.

Leaning in close, Peorth whispered in a tone so low, Belldandy could barely hear her.

"He let us know he is really Beerus and proved it."

Belldandy's eyes widened and her breathing began to speed up. When she tried to step away, Peorth decided to do something to calm Belldandy.

Peorth grabbed Belldandy's head and forced a kiss on her.

After a few moments, Belldandy roughly shoved Peorth away as Urd said with a smirk, "Throw in Sayoko and you probably have one of Keiichi's wet dreams!"

"Why did you do that, Peorth?" Belldandy asked as she glared at Peorth.

"The kiss or telling you who Keima really is?" Peorth asked.

"Both!" Belldandy spat out.

"The kiss was to prevent you from panicking and ruining Lord Beerus' meal," Peorth calmly answered.

"As for the second, it was to inform you to bring your A-game and cook some really great meals!" Urd added.

Belldandy gave the both of them an angrier glare as she replied, "I would have done my best without either of you telling me who he is. Why couldn't you have waited?"

"Then you would've gotten mad at us for not telling you earlier…" Urd sheepishly answered. "And that's if Beerus didn't blow up the planet for some silly reason."

"He won't because I'll ask him," Belldandy said as she tried to make her away past the two.

Peorth and Urd held her as the latter said, "Hold it, Bell! I don't think Keiichi knows!"

Belldandy paused before she said, "Wait, if Beerus is Keiichi's father, then how could he get a wish?"

"Keiichi's 100% human because Beerus felt like it. I suspect if we are responsible for Keiichi finding out, there might be a rift between father and son," Peorth answered.

"And if there is a rift, then…" Belldandy uttered, the fire in her vanishing. She stepped back, Urd and Peorth letting her go. "I'll go cook."

"Need any help?" Urd asked.

"No. Cooking will relax me," Belldandy answered as she returned back to cooking.

"We are here if you need us," Peorth said before leaving.

Urd sat down in a nearby chair, making Belldandy asked, "Why are you staying?"

"Moral support," Urd answered with a shrug. "Gotta do something to make up for dropping that bombshell on you."

Belldandy sighed as she shook her head.

-oOoOoOo-

Notes from HotelKatz: the first chapter was a request by BladeKnightmare.

This chapter was based on a suggestion from Xindran's review.

I'm tempted to write a third chapter to this, one where Hild finds out. Gotta think of a good spot. At the moment, I find myself drawn to the final Story arc, where Beerus would chat with Chibi-Hild for a little bit before going off to help Lind and Peorth deal with the wishes granted by Hagal's forces, if only to keep his mind off of any worries about Keiichi.

Or should I make a chapter where Keiichi learns his father's secret and perhaps starts to learn some DBZ abilities?


	20. Keiichi's father, part 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Ah! My Goddess

-oOoOoOo-

"Here you go, Keima-san," Belldandy said as she put a plate of food in front of Keima. Her voice had the smallest of trembles and she was sweating a little from fear. The food looked and smelled delicious. She placed a plate of equally delicious food in front of Takano. "And you as well, Takano-san!"

Looking around as Belldandy continued to serve out dinner to everyone, Keiichi noted everyone's reactions.

Skuld was doing her best to avoid looking in Keima's direction. She instead chose to look down at the table.

Whenever Peorth looked in Keima's direction, it was brief. She even looked away in fear if Keima caught her looking at him. Keima seemed to find it amusing.

Urd seemed to act like Skuld, but there was some major differences. Like she chose to either look ahead of her or away from Keiichi. She was trying to hide her nervousness by telling jokes or reminiscing about some past events. However, anything she said lacked her usual bite.

As for Belldandy, Keiichi knew enough enough about her to know she was either nervous or scared. She shook a little, often right before she put a plate on the table. Her kind words seemed strained, forced, or came out slow like she was carefully choosing what to say.

Eventually, Keiichi had enough. He put his hands on the table loud enough to get everyone's attention as he said, "Alright. What's wrong? Why is everyone so scared of my father?"

"Scared of your father? We just want to make a good impression, but it's been a long time since we really met a father," Urd said. She first sounded nervous, but sadness soon overtook her words as she looked down.

Skuld looked up and was about to say something, but she accidentally looked at Keima. The Norn of the future looked back down and muttered, "Everyone's a-afraid of first inpressions…"

With a determined look on his face, Keiichi looked at Peorth and Belldandy as the latter was putting a plate of food in front of the Rose goddess. He asked, "And what's eating you two?"

"I agree with Skuld. It is our first impression with your father, Keiichi," Peorth said, trying to look calm and collected. The beads of nervous sweat running down her face ruined the image, though.

"We can talk about it later, Keiichi," Belldandy said before she quickly gave Keiichi a peck on the cheek.

After a moment of dumbly rubbing the spot where he was kissed, Keiichi shook his head and glared at his father.

"Yes, Keiichi?" Keima asked. Takano put her hand over one of Keima's for support.

"Let's talk outside, dad," Keiichi said as he stood up and headed out.

"No, Keiichi! There is no need-" Belldandy began as she went to reach for Keiichi.

"Very well, Keiichi. Let's chat," Keima said as he followed after Keiichi.

When the two were outside, Belldandy closed her eyes and immediately began praying.

-o-

"Why are my friends so scared of you?" Keiichi asked with a glare.

Keima returned the glare as he answered, "I'll answer that question if you can fulfill one of my demands."

"What is it?" Keiichi asked.

"Your friends have an unusual feel about them. Tell me why that is," Keima answered, putting his hands in his pockets.

After a few moments, Keiichi answered, "They're an amazing group of women."

"Nice answer, but not the one I'm looking for," Keima replied. "Your mom is an amazing lady, but she doesn't have that feel about her."

Keiichi began to debate if he should admit if he should tell his father that Belldandy, her sisters, and Peorth were much as he didn't want to, telling might get the answer he seeked.

-oOoOoOo

Notes from HotelKatz : The first chapter was a request by BladeKnightmare.

This chapter was also based on a suggestion from Xindran's review.

I'm not certain if Beerus should tell Keiichi who he really is. Tempted not to.


	21. mini-crossover with a Tenchi series

Disclaimer: I do not own _Ah! My Goddess_ or _Tenchi Muyo_

-oOoOoOo-

Mara was reviewing her list of possible schemes when she heard Chibi-Hild ring a bell.

"I'm coming, Lady Hild!" Mara yelled before she ran to the living room. Upon seeing a child whose red-hair seemed to have a crab motif, Mara asked, "Who is that?"

"Oh, She's Washu Hakubi... " Chibi-Hild answered as she gestured to the red-haired girl, who waved at Mara. The blonde demon nervously waved back, sensing bad news. "And you're now on vacation!"

"Vacation? But I have yet to complete my job!" Mara exclaimed with panic in her voice.

"Let me handle this," Washu said. Chibi-Hild nodded, so Washu continued "And what do you have to show for it? An army of mini-ninjas, all skilled like any fictional ninja and formed from rats. An admirable feat, save for them immediately defecting the moment they meet Belldandy, one of their targets. Really, you couldn't even try to be nice to them?"

"I had a mission and they were tools!" Mara yelled as she got into Washu's face.

Washu looked annoyed and used one finger to push Mara away as she muttered, "Eugh… you remind me too much of Ryoko."

A thought hit Washu, making her smile. Mara quickly calmed down and said, "I don't like that smile."

"I do have a question. Do you like Keiichi? Is that why you're so overly focused on separating him and Belldandy?" Washu asked, horrifying Mara..

"Oooh! Why do you ask?" Chibi-Hild asked.

"Oh, no reason, except Mara kinda reminds me of Ryoko. Going by what I was told of her, Belldandy kind of reminds me of Ayeka. So I'm guessing that Keiichi is like Tenchi," Washu answered as she looked at Chibi-Hild. "So is he a nice guy, kinda wishywashy, plain-looking, wants an ordinary life, yet seems to attract women outta nowhere?"

"Yup!" Chibi-Hild answered with a nod.

"NoOoOoOoOo! I do not like Keiichi! I like Urd!" Mara yelled. She was loud enough to make Chibi-Hild and Washu's ears ring.

Chibi-Hild snapped her fingers, using magic to mute Mara's ranting before it could start. Chibi-Hild then said, "As for who Urd is, she's my daughter. She likes to drink, play pranks, likes to get into competition with anyone, and mix potions. Sound like anyone you know?"

"Sounds like Ryoko, save for the potions thing. Then again, Ryoko is a bit of a narcissist," Washu replied with a shrug.

"So… Any plans for Belldandy and Keiichi? You don't have to separate them, just make things interesting for us," Chibi-Hild asked.

After a few moments, Washu said, "Oh, I know! Let's make an offer that if Keiichi and Belldandy include Mara into their relationship? Go as far as to make a promise that you won't try to separate them!"

Mara stopped her ranting when she heard that. She began to shiver in fear and barely could hear what the two were talking about as images ran through her head. Images of Belldandy, Keiichi, and herself happily running through a field, lovingly looking in each others' eyes as they did so.

"Hmmm, do I have to?" Chibi-Hild asked back.

"You're a politician! Use a tactic you no doubt used a million times before! Just go in, use it, and have an excuse ready to not only cancel the whole thing, but you blame it on Keiichi and Belldandy!" Washu answered with a playful wink!

When Chibi-Hild nodded, Mara looked even more scared. When the child-sized demon slowly turned to look at the blonde demon, Mara ran off.

"Oh poo… I guess we overplayed our hand," Washu grumbled.

"She always was a sensitive one," Chibi-Hild said with a shrug. "Wanna go around town and play pranks?"

"Let's see if magic or science can pull the better pranks!" Washu happily exclaimed.

-o-

Belldandy was in the middle of washing laundry when she was tackled by a panicking-and-crying Mara.

"Belldandy! Lady Hild's hired someone to not only replace me in trying to separate you and Morisato, but they plan on getting you and Keiichi to marry me!" Mara quickly said. " You gotta stop them!"

It was one of the rare times that Belldandy found herself speechless.

-oOoOoOo-

Notes from HotelKatz :

This was inspired by some artwork for a _Ah! My Goddess_ pachinko machine, one that revealed a few characters' haircolors. I noted that Hild was in her chibi-form and was somehow reminded of Washu.

As for what series version of Washu, I have no idea. I guess I was thinking of the OVA version, but I did my best to keep it vague.

I guess this might've also been inspired by the theory that Mara has a thing for Keiichi. I doubt it, though.


	22. robot body talk

Disclaimer: I do not own Ah! My Goddess

-oOoOoOo-

Banpei walked into Skuld's room, carrying several papers, a dry-erase board, a erasor, and a marker.

Skuld was elbows-deep in a jetpack. Banpei waited a few minutes for Skuld to notice, but even a robot had their limits. Banpei looked around and found what he need.

Grabbing a hammer and a sheet of metal, the robot began banging the two together until Skuld looked in his general direction with an annoyed look. She said, "Banpei? What do you want?"

Banpei quickly wrote a response on the board.

" _I want an appearance upgrade."_

Skuld stared at him for a few moments before she said, "But your appearance is good enough for your purposes."

Banpei tapped the board.

Skuld sighed, "Fine, I'll see what I can whip up or do you have any in mind?"

Banpei quickly nodded before handing a sheet of paper to Skuld.

Skuld studied it for a few moments before she said, "Genos of _One Punch Man_? Why?"

Banpei erased his previous answer and wrote, " _He looks cool and his model is quite adaptable."_

"But his win-lose ratio is horrible! Each fight he gets in, he winds up losing an arm!" Skuld exclaimed. "What about Obotchaman from _Dr. Slump_? He has a great win-lose ratio and like Arale, he can have multiple bodies for his head!"

Banpei stared at Skuld, making her wonder if she said something wrong. Eventually, Banpei quickly wrote, " _He looks like he's 7 years old! I want to look cool, especially fo Sigal!"_

"Ohhh…. But you don't have to change your appearance. She loves you just the way you are!" Skuld exclaimed.

" _She keeps hitting me. Last time, she began using one of Belldandy's frying pans."_

"...That's because you keep chasing her. Maybe if you tried talking with her, you might get somewhere," Skuld replied.

Banpei quickly wrote, " _How? How can I speak without the proper components?"_

"But I did! I did give you the ability to spea- Wait…" Skuld said before she grabbed a screwdriver. "Let me take a look, Banpei."

Unable to refuse Skuld's commands, Banpei stood in place as Skuld opened him up and looked around.

"Huh… I guess I either forgot to put one in or I took it out for some reason... " Skuld muttered before she closed him back up.

Banpei looked at her.

"Well, I can give you your voice box, Banpei," Skuld said.

Banpei wrote, " _What about the appearance upgrade? Can I have a similar appearance to Genos?"_

"Even if I wanted to, I don't have the materials," Skuld answered with a shrug.

Banpei stared at Skuld for several more minutes. This time, he shook, as if he was trying to go against his programming and attempt to harm her.

"What?" Skuld asked, worried about her robot.

After erasing what he had written before, Banpei angrily wrote, _"You can create spaceships, who knows how many types of bombs, and a few jetpacks, you can't create a new robot body for me?"_

"It's easier to get the materials for them from the nearby junkyard," Skuld answered, feeling a little ashamed of her answer.

" _Then let's work a few jobs to upgrade me!"_ Banpei quickly wrote.

-oOoOoOo-

Notes from HotelKats :

Personally, I think Obotchaman could defeat Genos, but that's because Obotchaman is from a purely gag series. But Genos could win if he brings out the big guns in the first move.

Arale, who is also from Dr. Slump, is really overpowered. I had a hard time fighting her in _Dragonball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 3._


	23. Keiichi's father, Alternate part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Ah! My Goddess

-oOoOoOo-

Peorth whispered, "He let us know he is really Beerus and proved it."

Belldandy's eyes widened and her breathing began to speed up. When she tried to step away, Peorth decided to do something to calm Belldandy.

Before Peorth could kiss Belldandy, the rose goddess was shoved away by pure magic force as Belldandy began… laughing?

"Bell?" Urd asked with a great amount of concern. "Should I grab Skuld and head back to Heaven?"

"No. In fact, I've been waiting for a chance for my cooking ability to save someone. Now I get a chance to save Earth!" Belldandy answered with an all too confident grin on her face. She snapped her fingers and her apron changed to a more fancy one.

Seeing the confident look on Belldandy's face seemed to calm Urd down. Enough that Urd snapped her fingers as well, putting an apron on her.

"Cool. Can I help? I got a few potions-" Urd began.

"No. I will not use potions, nor such things like MSG," Belldandy quickly answered. Urd glared at Belldandy.

"MSG? What's that?" Peorth asked.

"Flavor enhancer. Has been linked to headaches and allergic reactions in humans and other beings in the first three dimensions," Urd explained, calming down a little from having to explain chemistry.

"It's a cheat and it hurts honest effort," Belldandy added as she created multiple versions of herself. She looked at her clones and said, "Alright, ladies. We have a chance to save Keiichi and our sisters with our cooking ability. Let's get cracking!"

"Roger!" The other Belldandy replied with a salute before they began cooking.

Peorth and Urd watched Belldandy for awhile before the former asked, "Has she gone mad?"

"Nah. I think either she has been getting really bored or getting herself into a competitive frenzy is how she's handling this situation," Urd replied with a sigh, closing her eyes, raising her hands in a shrug, and shaking her head. She looked at Peorth and asked. "So I'm going to be by Skuld and readying our escape if Earth goes boom. What about you?"

"I'll… I'll… I think I'll join you. Perhaps a card game?" Peorth asked as she and Urd quietly began backing out of the room.

"Western fare or Eastern?" Belldandy clone 1 asked as she was going through the refrigerator.

"We were preparing Eastern, but since we know Beerus is here, let's add some Western dishes. Steak or hamburgers? French fries or potato salad?" Belldandy Clone 2 asked as she was bringing out frying pans.

"We read about a saute sauce in a magazine a neighbor bought us. Let's try it out," Belldandy Prime answered as she went back to grilling fishes. "So steak it is. As for the potato problem, let's use both."

"Not enough potatoes or corn!" Belldandy clone 1 answered as she was bringing out ingredients from the fridge.

"We still have the tips from that time we helped out a restaurant a few days ago. Bell 3, go acquire more potatoes and corn," Belldandy Prime ordered.

"Roger that! Will also buy some instant Ramen. I have a feeling it will help!" Belldandy Clone 3 said with a playful salute.

-oOoOoOo-

Notes from HotelKatz: the first chapter was a request by BladeKnightmare.

This alternate chapter was based on a suggestion from a post by Xindran on the Goddess Relief Office forum.


	24. unaware demon

Disclaimer: I do not own _Ah! My Goddess_ or _Devil is a part-timer._

-oOoOoOo-

Annoyed at Keiichi's lack of respect, hild blew him a magically-charged kiss.

Belldandy noticed it and blew one of her own to intercept Hild's.

However, Keiichi's eyes were focused on Hild's kiss and a memory surged forth from his mind. Almost instantly, both kisses were blocked by a magical shield that came from Keiichi. The shield only lasted long enough to reflect the kisses to hit the wall behind the senders.

Needless to say, the goddesses and demon were all speechless to discover that the lone mortal in the temple had magic. But going but how Keiichi was hunched over and out of breath, it either took a lot out of him or it was his first time.

"Wha… Keiichi! How did you do that? Are you alright?" Belldandy cried out as she rushed over to Keiichi's side.

Urd stood up, looked at Hild, and asked, "Was that one of your schemes? I sensed that spell had demonic energy behind it."

"No. I can promise you that. What would I get out of this, if Keiichi was one of my minions?" Hild asked, her attention focused more on Keiichi.

"There's me for one," Urd answered.

"What if Peorth granted his wish? What if it was Lind?" Hild asked. "But enough of that for now."

Hild rushed over to Keiichi and forced him to look her in the eyes.

"Hild! Let him go! He needs to recover!" Belldandy demanded, trying to free Keiichi from Hild's iron grip.

After a few moments, Hild let Keiichi go and walked a few feet away from Keiichi as Belldandy hugged him.

"I think I know how Keiichi cast that spell…" Hild began as she continued to face away from the group. She then quickly turned around and pointed at Keiichi. "He is a demon from Ente Isla!"

"Wha..?! No! No! I am a human!" Keiichi cried out in a panic.

Urd looked at Keiichi, but Belldandy said, "I sense no lies in Keiichi's words, Hild.

"He grew up human and beleives himself to be a human, to the point where Heaven allowed him a wish. For that to occur, he must've been either badly beaten to the point where he reverted to a child against his will, or he was sealed to roughly the same point. Either way, he was sent to this world and the Morisatos found him and never bothered to tell anyone they adopted him," Hild theorized as she put down her hand.

"What's Ente Isla?" Keiichi asked as he was trying to control his anger towards Hild.

"Another world, a parallel one where Magic and supernatural reign," Belldandy explained. "There's a race of demons unconnected to the demons under Hild. They get their power from humans' fear, despair, and sadness."

Hild's smile grew bigger as she said,"Keiichi, I offer my daughter's hand in marriage to you."

Two Hilds appeared behind a surprised Urd. One grabbed Urd's bosom and the other grabbed Urd's hips.

"Like mine, these are a perfectly shaped pair, ready to be played with!" The Bosom-grabbing Hild said.

The other Hild said, "And these hips are built to give you plenty of children!"

Urd shook herself free of the two Hilds and punched them both on the head, leaving large bumps. Urd cried out, "Stop trying to pimp me out to Keiichi! We all know he belongs to Belldandy!"

"And if he does get married to her, then he becomes a target to every divine entity who even loves Belldandy," Hild replied as she absorbed both of her hurting clones. "It's a downside to being a demon, especially one not bound by doublet."

"So you're saying we can't be together?" Belldandy asked, not liking what she was hearing.

"Oh, you can, but only if you want to protect him all the time. Don't think of asking Lind or Peorth for help. Even with all Keiichi has done, Heaven comes first for those two," Hild answered with a grin. "But Urd? He can be protected by them marrying under a treaty. One I'd be willing to write up and sign under one little tiny condition."

A still-child-sized Peorth asked in a depressed tone, "I think everyone forgot about me…"

-oOoOoOo-

Notes from HotelKats :

This was based on a suggestion from a guest review.


	25. Double the Urd part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Ah! My Goddess

-oOoOoOo-

 _In an alternate timeline, where Urd granted Keiichi's wish and fell in love with him…_

Mara watched with glee as the demonic stood up and stretched.

"I did it! I did it! I did what the almighty couldn't do!" Mara cackled as Demon-Urd snapped her fingers and clothes appeared on her. "I separated Urd into her goddess half and demon half!"

"That you did, Mara," Demon-Urd replied as she looked at her unconscious Goddess half. "Huh… I'm even hotter in person."

"Now that you're free, let's leave the mortal behind and return to Hell!" Mara said as she quickly hugged Demon-Urd.

Demon-Urd slowly looked at Mara and asked in a quiet voice, "Excuse me?"

"Y'know, leave Morisato behind! I mean, sure I'd love to blast him to pieces for putting his dirty hands on you, but the fact he got a wish from you that led to this merely means we leave him alive!" Mara quickly answered as she rubbed her head against Demon-Urd's shoulder.

"Mara… I love that man more than you realize," Demon-Urd replied before grabbing Mara and throwing away a few feet.

"Urd?" Mara asked before looking up at Demon-Urd.

Demon-Urd looked quite annoyed at Mara, but going by how Demon-Urd was leaving steaming hot imprints of her feet in the floor, the blonde demon realized she had made an error.

"Urd! Urd! I had no idea! You can bring him with you! Keep the boytoy! Bring him to Hell! Just calm down!" Mara quickly said as she began planning how to seal up Demon-Urd.

"Oh, Mara… I would love to calm down…" Demon-Urd said as she picked up her friend by the collar. She then cooed, "But we both know I can't until I blast something…"

Mara gulped before getting blasted into the ceiling a few times by Demon-Urd's UrdBolts.

"Oww…" Mara uttered as she was stuck in the ceiling. Another UrdBolt later, she fell onto the floor.

"Wha… What happened?" Goddess-Urd asked. She tried to move, but found herself tied up.

"Oh… you're awake. Pity. I thought you'd be asleep longer," Demon-Urd said as she walked over to her divine counterpart.

"Who are you?" Goddess-Urd asked with concern and fear in her voice.

"Why, I'm Urd and so are you!" Demon-Urd cheerfully answered. "But the difference is that I get to keep Keiichi all to myself! Maybe I'll be nice and let you observe us in a million years and then let you have a taste of him a million years after that, but only if you've been a naughty girl..."

Now anger filled Goddess-Urd as she replied, "Man, you must be the stupid part of me. We both know that Keiichi deserves a woman, not a skank."

Demon-Urd glared at her holy half for a few moments before covering her mouth and laughed, "Oh ho ho ho! So says the one tied up! I think I'll be a dear and take his first time right in front of you!"

"Funny thing about that… you forgot Mara sucks at tying knots," Goddess-Urd replied before punching Demon-Urd.

Shortly after that, the two Urds began punching, hair-pulling, kicking, and shoving each other. Their magical energies quickly healing them, preventing any real injuries.

"Urd! Where are you!?" Keiichi's voice cried out.

"Keiichi!" Demon-Urd and Goddes-Urd said, forgetting their fight. Both rushed over and tackled the mortal.

"Urd!? What the? There's two of you!?" Keiichi asked, both relieved he had found her and scared out of his mind about there being two of her.

"Funny thing about that…" Demon-Urd began.

"Blame Mara. She's responsible," Goddess-Urd finished.

Then both Urds kissed Keiichi on the cheek. However, both caught the other one doing so and began speaking in stereo.

"Hey! Hands off my man!"

"Your man? I saw him first!"

"You wish! In fact, he was thinking of me when he made his wish!"

"Oh great! There's two of her! What, is Urd trying to make a harem for Keiichi, using only herself?" Skuld asked as she walked in.

Demon-Urd looked at Skuld and then at her Goddess version. The devilish half said, "I'm game if you are."

-oOoOoOo-

Notes from HotelKatz : This is based on suggestions from Worldbringer of Joseun's review. I'll be posting two updates for this. One where Goddess-Urd accepts the offer and one where she refuses. Maybe one that could happen after either one where the two merge back into one and Urd talks about how weird it was.

Worldbringer of Joseun, if you decide to use this chapter or its followups as a springboard for a fic, feel free to use them.

Happy Holidays and Merry Christmas.


	26. Double the Urd, work together ending

Disclaimer: I do not own Ah! My Goddess

-oOoOoOo-

Goddess-Urd thought about Demon-Urd's offer for a few moments before she said, "I guess… I do look smoking hot and you are different enough from me where I don't know exactly what you're thinking about…"

"Good! I can give mom a call and she can set Keiichi up with a wish, so I can stick with you!" Demon-Urd replied.

"Don't I get a say in this?" Keiichi asked. While he did enjoy being pressed against two Urds, it wasn't enough to forget her short temper or equally short attention span.

"Keiichi, hush. Hour girlfriends are talking," both Urds said to him, as Belldandy walked past the trio on the ground.

"So… Who keeps our room and who shares his bed?" Demon-Urd asked her counterpart with a wicked smile.

"Our room is big enough for both of us," Goddess-Urd answered with a frown. Belldandy began to shift through a pile of papers on the prize counter

"Don't be such a party pooper, Urd. I can share, at least for the first night. After that, let's compete for his bed," Demon-Urd replied with a friendlier grin.

"Like we do with Skuld over the TV?" Goddess-Urd asked, her frown slowly fading.

Demon-Urd nodded before both Urds kissed Keiichi on the cheek.

"As much as I like seeing you have a friend who completely understands you, Urd," Belldandy said with worry in her voice, holding up a booklet Mara had written. "Going by some of the notes, I think that might be a big problem."

"What problem?" Both Urds and Keiichi asked. The Urds quickly stood up, as a concerned Belldandy always got their attention. Keiichi slowly stood up

Belldandy filipped to a certain page and showing it to the Urds, Goddess-Urd quickly read it and muttered, "So Mara believed she found a way to completely separate my two halves, but the reason why the Almighty never split me is because he feared that my demonic half would wind up destroying any body it was contain in, save for my original body. The destruction of my demonic half would result in the death of my goddess half. Stupidly, Mara put my demonic half in a cloned body."

"So… we change bodies. Simple as that," Demon-Urd said.

"Hey! I want to stay in this hot bod!" Goddess-Urd quickly said, hugging one of Keiichi's arms.

"I thought goddesses were kind enough to share and help others! So go be one!" Demon-Urd replied with a glare as she hugged Keiichi's other arm.

Both Urds leaned in and began growling at each other, not realizing they had smothered Keiichi's head in their bosom.

After a few moments, Keiichi shoved them both away from him and said, "We're adults! Can we settle this like adults!?"

Both Urd stared blankly at Keiichi before they began to leer at him.

"Why… yes, we can settle this like adults…" Demon-Urd said. She briefly looked at her heavenly counterpart.

Keiichi wasn't sure he completely liked Demon-Urd's tone.

"Love hotel or a place where we can brew any potion we desire?" Goddess-Urd asked.

"Surprise me," Demon-Urd answered. Keiichi began stuttering as Demon-Urd said, "See you before nightfall, ladies!"

Before anyone could do anything, Demon-Urd, Goddess-Urd, and a reluctant Keiichi teleported out of sight.

-oOoOoOo-

Notes from HotelKatz : This chapter was late because FFN was having some weird problems when I was trying to upload it.

This chapter is based on suggestions from Worldbringer of Joseun's review. This is one where the two decied to share Keiichi.

Whether they can find a way to avoid combining back into the original Urd is something up to anyone other than me.

I was tempted to add this, but I'll add it in as a noncanon omake.

-oOo-

"Like we do with Skuld over the TV?" Goddess-Urd asked, her frown slowly fading. Once Demon-Urd nodded, Goddess-Urd quickly smiled as she said, "Alright, but keep in mind it'll be a two-on-one in my favor. World of Elegance, come forth!"

An Angel burst out of Goddess-Urd. Her wings were colored differently. One was black and the other was white.

"Oh yeah? World of Elegance, come forth!" Demon-Urd called out.

Nothing happened. Demon-Urd growled in anger.


	27. Double the Urd, can't work together

Disclaimer: I do not own Ah! My Goddess

-oOoOoOo-

Goddess-Urd thought about Demon-Urd's offer for a few moments before she said, "I guess… we could share him. I mean, we are two halves of the same person…"

Demon-Urd nodded before she said, "Yeah, I mean, there's a lot of stuff we can do to spice up-"

"But I'll have to refuse. I know me too well," Goddess-Urd said before she shoved her demon half away from Keiichi, picked him up with a hug, and flew past her sisters with the mortal.

"Skuld! Belldandy! You gotta help me get my goddess-self!" Demon-Urd exclaimed as she stood up.

"Why should we? You're everything Urd tries to suppress. I bet if things were different, you'd seal us up!" Skuld growled as she produced a SkuldBomb.

Demon-Urd sighed before she said, "Well, yeah. Sure I'm all that, but I'm also the awesome half!"

Skuld was about to do something, but Belldandy gently shoved her to the side and let Demon-Urd have a clear way out the door. The Norn of the Present said, "We won't stop you, but we won't step in unless Keiichi's health is at risk."

"Thanks, Bell. You're a sweetheart!" Demon-Urd replied with a hug for Belldandy. She then flew off after Keiichi and Goddess-Urd.

"Big Sis! Why? Why did you let her go?" Skuld demanded as Belldandy began to shift through Mara's papers at the prize corner.

"What makes you think that?" Belldandy asked, briefly looking up to smile at her younger sister. "I put a seal on Urd's demonic half, so I could keep track of her location and health."

"Oh…" Skuld muttered.

-o-

Goddess-Urd landed on a building downtown and let out a breath of relief as she said, "Now we left that baggage behind, we can go look for a decent love hotel, Keiichi!"

Keiichi let out some scared muffles. Goddess-Urd giggled a little bit as she freed Keiichi from her bosom.

"I nearly died!" Keiichi cried out when he caught his breath.

"Oh no, you wouldn't! I never would allow you to come to harm!" Goddess-Urd replied as she took a few steps towards Keiichi. "Besides, I-

"Am obviously the part of Urd that is almost too innocent. Nice choice in love hotel, though," Demon-Urd said as she landed. "Whereas I like to take risks and knows how to have some fun! C'mon, Keiichi! Let's head downstairs and get a room! I'll even pay for it!"

"And where are you going to get the money!" Goddess-Urd asked as she grabbed one of Keiichi's arms.

"I'm not certain I like where this is going!" Keiichi exclaimed, knowing no one would listen.

"Oh, asking here and there for some money from people, a little dominating voice to insure they pay up. Nothing too extreme!" Demon-Urd answered as she grabbed Keiichi's other arm.

"Oh, so now I know you're the part of me that takes and gives nothing back!" Goddess-Urd quickly said.

"And you're- What the? Belldandy! Please calm down!" Demon-Urd said, pointing behind Goddess-Urd.

"Bell, I-" Goddess-Urd said, letting go of Keiichi and turning around. When she saw nothing, Goddess-Urd quickly looked back and saw her devilish-half flying off with Keiichi. "Grrr! I wonder if this is how Skuld feels with our competitions?!"

-oOoOoOo-

Notes from HotelKatz:

This chapter is based on suggestions from Worldbringer of Joseun's review. This is one where the two can't share Keiichi.


	28. Double the Urd Epilogue chat

Disclaimer: I do not own Ah! My Goddess

-oOoOoOo-

Urd was sitting at the table, rubbing the sides of her head.

"I find a cup of tea helps even the toughest of headaches, Urd," Belldandy said.

"Not hangovers. A can of sprite is far better, as tea merely aggravates the headache," Urd grumbled. As she picked up the cup of tea, Urd said, "Sorry, didn't mean to be a bitch. But when half of my memories of the last few hours are like deteriorating film with horrible distortions, I'm not a happy camper."

"Distorted, how?" Skuld asked as she appeared out of nowhere, getting a glare from Urd.

"Oh, not much. Just my demon-half thinking Belldandy was out to get Keiichi for herself, even mocking me for not being as perfect as her," Urd explained.

"Urd, I never would do any of that!" Belldandy quickly said in a worried tone.

"I know, you know, Keiichi knows. Hell, I even think the store owners down the street knows. But you try thinking in a failing body, while getting drunk on demonic energy," Urd replied before taking a sip of tea. "Though to be a little nitpicky, you did try throwing yourself at Keiichi when Skuld accidentally dosed you with an incomplete potion I was trying to make for the lug."

"Speaking of that, what was that potion supposed to do?" Skuld asked as Belldandy looked away with a little bit of shame for forgetting.

Urd chuckled before she said, "You're too young for the full explanation, but it would've allowed Keiichi to see all of me without going mad."

"Pervert," Skuld grumbled as she blushed and looked away.

"Was Keiichi at risk from your demonic half while she was in that clone body?" Belldandy asked as she turned back towards Urd.

"No," Urd answered, taking another sip.

"I meant if she managed to get Keiichi alone and gotten into… intimate relations," Belldandy said, blushing at the last part.

Urd froze for a few moments before she said, "No. The moment Keiichi even uttered the first noise of any cry of pain, she would've backed off. Even sought out you or goddess-me to save him!...Though she might've tried to bash your head in as she tried to bring you to Keiichi."

"So she wouldn't try to turn him into a demon and bring him to hell?" Skuld asked with a smirk.

Urd froze for a few more moments before she answered, "...Maybe. She might've done that, if the clone body wasn't falling apart faster than half the stuff the auto club makes."

"Let's move onto a different topic," Belldandy said.

"Yeah. How's Keiichi, Skuld?" Urd asked as she looked at Skuld with a look of concern. "I haven't seen him since I was put back together."

"Worried all about you. I think he was afraid he might not see you again, just your goddess-half or your demon-half," Skuld answered.

After a few moments, Urd smiled, shook her head, and chuckled. "Gotta love that lug. He really does prefers the classic."

-oOoOoOo-

Notes from HotelKatz : This chapter is based on suggestions from Worldbringer of Joseun's review. This is the final part. I did my best to have it fit with either one of the last two chapters.

A PM from Worldbringer of Joseun that had some nice world-building for a plot path where Demon-Urd's body was stabilized. If any of you feel like like taking a shot at writing it, go contact them.


	29. Bodyswitch! Hild Keiichi Alt vers 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Ah! My Goddess

-oOoOoOo-

Keiichi was scared about his current fate.

 _'Actually, when I think about it, I kinda am terrified out of my mind about… a third of the time, ever since Belldandy came into my life… Huh,'_ Keiichi thought before he looked in the nearby mirror.

Once again, Keiichi was reminded that he was stuck in the body of Chibi-Hild.

 _'So many ways everything could go wrong…'_ Keiichi thought before trying to shake his head free of such thoughts.

What if he grew too mad? Perhaps fires and explosions occur around him.

What if he grew jealous? Going by the times Belldandy got jealous, things would tear themselves apart until he was distracted.

What if he somehow a glimpse at Chibi-Hild's true form? What if the memories of it ensured that he would go mad the moment he returned to his actual body?

He had no idea.

He was afraid to ask Mara, as doing so would let her know that he was in her leader's body. As powerful as Chibi-Hild's body was, Mara was far more experienced. Sure, she never won against Belldandy, but who could?

 _'Maybe I should try to get a win over Belldandy? That's not only something I could sink my teeth in, but she does need to be taken down a peg,'_ Keiichi thought as he rubbed his chin and frowned. After a moment, Keiichi quickly and roughly shook his head, as if to throw that thought right out of his head. Once he stopped, Keiichi muttered, "I need to get back in my own body… What if I have those thoughts forever!?"

"Lady Hild, are you alright?" Mara asked with concern as she knocked on the closed door of Hild's room.

"Yes, Ma-chan. But if you continue to interrupt me while I scheme, you will be my test dummy for my plans!" Keiichi said. "And I can't promise they'll simply be only painful!"

"Sorry, Lady Hild! Please forgive me, Lady Hild!" Mara cried out before she ran off.

After letting out a sigh of relief and wiping his forehead, Keiichi muttered with a little pride in his voice, "Can't believe she bought it. Guess I'm a better actor than I thought!"

His pride eroded fairly fast as he recalled he was still in Chibi-Hild's body. Keiichi slumped over as he grumbled, "Of course, it would work. Hild's probably set her body up as the ultimate password for everything. Urd's that prideful and the two could pass for sisters…"

After a few moments, a thought came to Keiichi. He ran over to Hild's computer and tried posing in front of it as he said, "Oh, computer-chan! Please show me my diary!"

After a number of failures, an embarrassed Keiichi wrote the idea off as a complete waste of time. He then left Hild's room and stomped his way out of the abandoned arcade.

"Lady Hild?" MAra nervously asked from behind a driving arcade machine.

"Buzz off. I'm gonna walk around town," Keiichi spat out, still feeling ashamed.

As he walked around town, Keiichi saw something that made him even more angry.

What looked like himself on his beemer, waiting for the light to change at an intersection.

Keiichi ran to them and hopped in the sidecar. With a glare, he uttered, "You!"

Hild looked at Keiichi. Thought it was with Keiichi's own face, Hild smirked and asked, "I gotta admit, this body might be small, but it's nice, cozy, and warm!"

-oOoOoOo-

Notes from HotelKatz : This was sort-of requested by BladeKnightmare. While this is not a sequel to the first chapter, it does have more of a focus on Keiichi.

I did try to write a sequel, but it just wasn't coming to me. I guess such a story is meant for someone else to write.


	30. Belldandy the second class goddess

Disclaimer: I do not own _Ah! My Goddess_

-oOoOoOo-

Keiichi grumbled as he rode his beemer.

"Stupid Tamiya. Stupid Otaki. Just because some new guy comes along and wants to join the Auto Club, doesn't mean they can kick me out because they don't have any more room in the dorm," Keiichi grumbled as he tried to look for some place to stay for the night.

Eventually, he saw an old temple. He stopped and looked at the place.

Obviously, it had seen better days, perhaps years. The place was falling apart and apparently no one had even stepped foot in the place, probably since his dad was born.

"Yeah… No. I've seen those movies. I'm moving on," Keiichi said with a smirk.

Then it began to thunder and rain.

"Shit…" Keiichi grumbled before he spotted an area where he could leave his beemer in the temple, as if it was made to store vehicles.

After he got off his Beemer, Keiichi took out a few things from his beemer. A flashlight, a bag of food, a sleeping bag, and a portable kettle. As he entered the temple, he noticed that the feeling of the temple was… peaceful, even welcoming.

As Keiichi began to look for a room where he could spend the night, he called out, "Hey! Anyone here? I need to spend the night! I'm willing to pay in food!"

As he looked about, Keiichi saw that the rooms were very dusty. Some had old religious uniforms. One room seemed to be an old kitchen. Another room appeared to be a empty food storage room. Another had a lot of scrolls. One room had a bunch of candles. Another had a bunch of Jizo statues and some stone carving tools.

However, Keiichi came across one room that seemed to be a shrine dedicated to a mirror.

For some reason, the peaceful welcoming feeling was the strongest in that room. Enough so that Keiichi felt like leaving an offering.

"Maybe that will be enough to let me stay the night?" Keiichi muttered as he looked through the bag of food for something that'd be a suitable offer.

Eventually, he found a bag of tea and a tea cup. After staring at them for a few moments, Keiichi shrugged and decided to prepare a cup of tea.

Once the cup was done, he put it near the mirror. After quietly saying a prayer, Keiichi said, "I hope you enjoy the tea. It's not the best, but it was all I could afford on my budget."

Keiichi then stood up, turned around, and went to restart his search for a room to stay in… when he noticed a bright light coming from behind him.

Keiichi looked back and saw that the mirror was emitting the light.

"What… the…" Keiichi muttered in surprise.

Then he was even more surprised when a woman began to climb out of the mirror, as if it was a window.

Once the woman was out of the mirror, it stopped glowing. The woman had light brown hair with four strands pointing out like antenna. She wore a white dress with a blue robe. Both were slightly tattered and a little bit dirty.

She looked up at Keiichi and smiled as she said, "Thank you for the cup of tea, sir!"

Though he was surprised by the blue marks on her face, Keiichi was quickly taken by her smile. It made him feel like he was on top of the world.

The woman took a few sips of the tea before she said, "Oh my… It really has been such a long time since I had some tea… or anything really… I spent a long time sleeping in that mirror."

"Uh… Who are you?" Keiichi asked, once he regained some of his wits.

"Oh! Pardon my rudeness! I am Belldandy, a Goddess, Second class, Limited license," Belldandy saidas she put down the tea and then offered a business card with both hands.

Keiichi cautiously accepted it. He then said, "I am Keiichi Morisato… A human."

Belldandy nodded before she noticed the state of the temple. "Oh my! I must've overslept! I'll clean up the temple in a moment!"

"I'll help yo-" Keiichi uttered before Belldandy raised both of her arms. Some distortion came out of her. As the distortion went through the temple, it cleaned and restored the place.

Once she was done, Belldandy stretched for a few moments as she said, "That was a good warmup! Now back to the tea!"

Keiichi blinked a few times as Belldandy went back to drinking the tea he had left. Belldandy noticed it and said, "I think you're pretty cute yourself, Mr. Morisato!"

Keiichi blushed.

-oOoOoOo-

Notes from HotelKatz :

This was something bouncing around my mind for a few days now.

In this story, I have no idea if Belldandy is still a norn or if Urd and Skuld are even Belldandy's sisters.

A good part of me wants to say no to both, so this fic would stand out from the crowd more.

Would this mean that Peorth is both a norn and the middle child?

Maybe.

Please let me know what you think in the reviews.


	31. Dr Goddess and Ms Demon, part 3

Disclaimer: I do not own _Ah! My Goddess_

-oOoOoOo-

Urd walked in the living room, where Keiichi, Belldandy, and Belldandy's demonic counterpart were waiting. She carried a few papers.

Belldandy was perfectly fine, but was calmly waiting for what Urd had found out.

Keiichi was worried, as the information concerned Belldandy and her other self.

Belldandy's other self, who was named Beeldandy by Hild when she visited, looked hungry and tired. No amount of sleeping nor tea seemed fill her magical energy. Cuddling with Keiichi did seem to help a little. Though she did her best to remain kind and caring, anyone could see she was reaching her limits.

"Alright, I think I discovered why… Beeldandy is so out of sorts," Urd said as she went through the papers. For some reason, Urd felt that name was a mockery of Belldandy's name. "We all know that the DNA used to infect Belldandy was demonic and succubus. I discovered what demonic clan…. Aensland."

Belldandy and Beeldandy gasped, while Keiichi asked, "What does that mean?"

"It means that inside of her, Beeldandy's body creates a liquid needed to maintain her life. But in order to get to it, she has to either physically or mentally stimulate herself!" Urd explained with a touch of anger and embarrassment in her voice. "The other way is to enter someone's dreams and take a special liquid created when they dream."

"I'll volunteer," Keiichi quickly said, making everyone gasp.

Belldandy, Beeldandy, and even Urd all blushed at Keiichi.

"Keiichi, you cad!" Urd exclaimed.

"What?" Keiichi asked, no understanding what they were thinking of.

"Keiichi, shall we head to a private room somewhere?" Beeldandy asked as she hugged his arm. Belldandy frowned and began to shake.

"What are you getting at, Beel- Keiichi uttered before he freed himself and leapt away. " I meant we go enter a few races that the Auto Club likes to put me through. Or maybe you teach me how to defend myself! Stuff like that!"

"Oh…" Beeldandy uttered, feeling embarrassed and a little disappointed. As for Belldandy, the goddess felt proud of Keiichi… and if pressed, she would admit to feeling a little smug. Beeldandy said, "I guess we could do that."

Beeldandy then closed her eyes and covered her cheeks as she began to blush. She said, "Oh, the training session would be so much fun. Our bodies move in unison. They glisten with sweat as we move more and more, making us slowly take off our clothes to keep cool… until eventually-"

"I think that's enough of that!" Urd exclaimed as she covered Beeldandy's mouth. "Bell, when your other self starts training Keiichi, I think it would be a excellent idea to be there and be a little party pooper if things get a little too hot, if you know what I mean?!"

Belldandy tilted her head as she thought about Urd's words. "So should I bring towels and cold water? That should help with-"

When the meaning behind her older sister's words hit Belldandy, her entire head turned red.

"Yeah, Cold water would be quite useful, Bell. Particularly in stopping that situation you just thought of," Urd said with a deadpan tone. She then muttered under her breath, "Now I know why Hild chose to leave her here and let her grant Keiichi a wish…"

After Urd took her hand away, Beeldandy said, "Look at it this way. If Mara attacks again, Keiichi will know how to defend himself against her, so he won't have to rely on us all the time!"

Belldandy glared at her smiling counterpart and said, "Any training Keiichi undergoes, I must be there or else it will cease!"

"Shall we go outside and handle this properly?" Beeldandy asked. Belldandy nodded.

As Belldandy and Beeldandy left, Urd asked, "So Keiichi… Will you reward the winner or comfort the loser?"

"Isn't there a chance it will end in a draw?" Keiichi asked back.

After a few moments, Urd sighed and answered, "True. I'll go get a first aid kit."

-oOoOoOo-

Notes from HotelKatz :

This used some suggestions from Worldbringer of Joseun's review.

Yes, I reverenced _Darkstalkers'_ Morrigan Aensland.

Originally, I was going to write a chapter where Belldandy is a genie. Her clothes would be based on _Shantae_ 's main character's clothes. Yes, I would was inspired by the scene in _Scarred Survivors,_ where Keiichi imagines the Aladdin-inspired scene.

Besides, _Ah! My goddess_ is inspired by _Bewitched_ and _I dream of Jeannie_. I would've merely be visiting the series' roots.


End file.
